ELLA NO TE MERECE
by sonylee
Summary: ¿Qué sentía realmente Tomoyo Daudouji por Eriol Hiragisawa? ¿Lo amaba o solo era su amante? ¿Cómo podría saberlo antes de que fuera muy tarde?...ella no te merece Eriol…le dijo seria...solo te está usando.TERMINADO
1. Capitulo I

Hola,

Después de 1000 años sin publicar, me lanzo al vacío y publico esta nueva historia de Sakura Card Captors con una pareja que me fascina, Tomoyo y Eriol…

**ACLARACIONES:**

La historia quizás tenga sus partecitas un poco fuertes pero nada tan serio.

No hay magia, es universo alterno.

Los personajes son propiedad del grupo artístico Clamp.

Espero que les guste y que por favor me dejen reviews para que motiven a seguir publicando ¿si?

¿Qué sentía realmente Tomoyo Daudouji por Eriol Hiragisawa? ¿Lo amaba o solo era su amante? ¿Cómo podría saberlo antes de que fuera muy tarde?

-ella no te merece Eriol…-le dijo seria-solo te está usando

¿Cómo terminará todo esto? Una historia llena de preguntas diferentes pero con una misma respuesta.

**Ella No Te Merece**

**(Por Sonylee)**

Eriol Hiragisawa abrió los ojos lentamente, ya era de día, lo notaba por la escasa luz que entraba a través de las cortinas oscuras que cubrían las ventanas de su habitación…se llevó ambas manos a la frente y respiró honda y profundamente…

" ¿Cuándo había sucedido?" le preguntó su conciencia

"¿cuándo se había enamorado perdidamente de ella?"

Estaba a su lado, dormía tranquilamente. Él se acercó un poco mas a ella y acarició su espalda con ternura…si tan sólo ella sintiera lo mismo por él, si ella lo amara, todo sería tan distinto…

Él besó uno de sus hombros y ella fue despertando lentamente.

-hola-dijo Eriol en voz baja-¿dormiste bien?-preguntó. Los ojos amatistas de ella se cruzaron con los celestes de él y le sonrió levemente

-como siempre-contestó-¿y tú?

-como cada vez que despiertas a mi lado-le dijo. Ella lo miró fijamente y de pronto, le dio la espalda, se levantó de la cama y se puso la camisa blanca de Eriol que estaba tirada en el piso

-si no me apuro se me hará tarde-decía, recogiendo sus ropas que estaban esparcidas por el piso. Iba a dirigirse al baño pero la voz de Eriol la detuvo frente a la puerta

-¿Por qué no dices nada?

-¿con respecto a?-preguntó olvidándose totalmente de la anterior respuesta de él

-…a nada…-contestó después de un breve silencio-no me hagas caso-agregó. Ella entró al baño y de inmediato él escuchó como caía el agua de la regadera. Así era ella, pensó, a veces tan distante que lo desconcertaba, tan indiferente a lo que él pudiera sentir… pero no era su culpa, ella se lo había aclarado la primera noche que estuvieron juntos…

_-Eriol, quiero que sepas que lo que pasó entre nosotros no cambia nada, seguiremos siendo amigos y nada mas…esto nunca volverá a suceder-aseguró_

Pero todo fue mentira…

Después de esa noche, volvió la siguiente y la siguiente, siempre lo seducía, lo besaba, él la hacía suya y ella terminaba diciendo la misma frase de siempre "no sucederá otra vez" pero la noche siguiente estaba otra vez allí, en la puerta de su apartamento, apoyada del marco de la puerta, esperando casi impaciente a que él abriera, le sonreía enigmática y lo besaba de inmediato, sin decirle nada…llegó un tiempo en el que ella ya no decía la misma frasecita estúpida, a veces se quedaba a dormir y otras despertaba en la madrugada y se marchaba…simplemente se marchaba…y volvía la noche siguiente de 10:00 PM a 12:00 PM

Tomoyo salió del baño ya totalmente arreglada, su pelo negro recogido en una cola, blusa lila y pantalones negros ajustados…

-nos vemos en la noche Eriol-dijo. Él no le dijo nada-¿te sucede algo?-preguntó

-no-contestó él y de inmediato se dirigió a arreglarse, mientras el agua de la regadera caía sobre su cabello azulado, escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba, Tomoyo se había ido.

Tomoyo esperó a que el ascensor llegara al primer piso y comenzó a caminar con muy poca prisa hacia su trabajo, pensaba en Eriol… "¿Cómo era que se encontraba ella en esta situación?" Eriol era…Eriol era su amante y ella la mujer que lo pensaba y deseaba que llegara la noche para estar con él… ¿verdaderamente que sentía por Eriol?

Todo había pasado muy rápido…

_Eran buenos amigos y él la había invitado a cenar en su apartamento con dos amigos más, Sakura y Shaoran, quienes en ese tiempo iban a casarse. Después de una cena increíble, decidieron tomar unas copas, Sakura y Li se marcharon y ellos se quedaron solos, algo tomados…sentados en el sofá_

_-y… ¿Cómo has estado últimamente?-preguntó Eriol tomando un sorbo de su copa de coñac…hacía un tiempo que por ocupaciones de ambos no conversaban_

_-aparentemente bien Eriol-contestó ella bebiendo de su whisky_

_-¿Por qué aparentemente?-preguntó con curiosidad, Tomoyo parecía estar muy bien, era bonita, inteligente, talentosa y exitosa en aquella empresa de modas en la que trabajaba_

_-por que…-comenzó a decirle pero no continuó, no pudo evitar perderse en aquella mirada celeste que la observaba atentamente-… ¿no te han dicho que eres muy guapo?-se atrevió a preguntar…se acercó mas a él, que la miraba un poco sorprendido y acarició su mejilla-me gustan tus ojos Eriol, son…tan profundos, de mirada intensa…si no te conociera y supiera que eres tan transparente, pensaría que me ocultas algo_

_-Tomoyo yo…-intentó decirle pero ella lo interrumpió colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de él_

_-no digas nada Eriol-dijo y de inmediato lo besó muy levemente, acariciando su cuello iba a separarse un poco de Eriol pero la asió a si y la besó de forma apasionada, sintiendo su cintura entre sus brazos, acariciando su cabello…ella tenía las manos en su pecho y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa…_

_-…Eriol…-dijo entre un suspiro totalmente sumergida en aquella ternura y pasión que le brindaba el joven Hiragisawa-nunca…nunca he estado con alguien…-agregó. Él estaba sobre ella y la miró fijamente-no…no lo pienses…hazme tuya…_

Desde ese momento comenzó su historia, desde que él la hizo sentir mujer por primera vez…

**Notas de SONYLEE:** Hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y que please me dejen sus reviews, sugerencias, comentarios, tomatos…

CuiDenSe


	2. Capitulo II

Hola:

Aquí estoy otra vez, publicando el segundo chapter de la historia…

Gracias a todos ustedes que me están apoyando y disculpen la demora ¿si? Es que estoy en exámenes y no tuve tiempo de actualizar antes…

Gracias de nuevo y espero que les guste este capitulo.

¿Qué sentía realmente Tomoyo Daudouji por Eriol Hiragisawa? ¿Lo amaba o solo era su amante? ¿Cómo podría saberlo antes de que fuera muy tarde?

-ella no te merece Eriol…-le dijo seria-solo te está usando

¿Cómo terminará todo esto? Una historia llena de preguntas diferentes pero con una misma respuesta.

**CAPITULO II**

Eriol entró a su oficina de las empresas Hiragisawa Li y de inmediato pudo ver a una mujer de pelo negro, alta, delgada y ojos grandes marrones con brillo rojizo, vestía un traje de chaqueta negra y falda corta del mismo color

-Meiling- dijo algo extrañado

-Hola Eriol-saludó alegremente la joven, se dirigió a él, lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó-espero que no te moleste que te haya esperado aquí-le dijo cerca de el odio, sin separarse de él-quería verte

-no me molesta que me hayas esperado Meiling-dijo separándose de ella después de terminado el saludo y sentándose tras su escritorio-¿se te ofrece algo?

-si...-respondió-vine a recordarte que esta noche tenemos una cena con los inversionistas norteamericanos, sabes que este es un negocio sumamente importante-agregó tomando un asiento que él le ofreció con un ademán-y como Shaoran está cerrando el negocio con los alemanes…esta vez nos tocará a ti y a mi manejar esto…creo que no tienes ningún problema con eso ¿o si?

-no-contestó él sonriéndole levemente-el deber me llama, aunque…no sé por que dices eso

-digo eso Eriol-dijo sonriendo irónicamente-por que últimamente tienes tus noches muy ocupadas, no se me olvidan tus rechazos cariño, tus constantes "no" a mis invitaciones pero aun así te adoro…pasa por mi a los 8:00 PM, que sea en punto ¿eh?-dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de salir de su oficina con paso seductor.

Eriol sonrió.

----------------------

-¿puedes concentrarte un segundo por favor?-preguntó una joven de ojos verdes y pelo castaño avellanado, alta y delgada. Tomoyo la observó unos momentos, cuando se trataba de trabajo su amiga Sakura era implacable, ella misma era así pero últimamente estaba totalmente distraída

-discúlpame Sakura-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo levemente y volviendo a la revisión del informe de la empresa

-¿se puede saber que pasa contigo?-preguntó Sakura preocupada-últimamente has estado muy distante, te noto preocupada…Tomoyo soy tu mejor amiga, puedes confiar en mi

-Sakura no me pasa nada-mintió ella-solo estoy cansada, he trabajado sin descanso los últimos 5 años

-eso antes no te molestaba Tomoyo-dijo-pero si de verdad necesitas tiempo libre puedes tomarlo cuando quieras, eres socia de esta empresa

-lo sé-murmuró recostando la frente de su escritorio

-Tomoyo, lo que ocultas está acabando contigo ¿verdad?-le dijo Sakura algo molesta, no con su amiga sino con la situación que vivía

-si, la verdad si-exclamó Tomoyo dejando su sillón y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro de su oficina en un gesto desesperado

-estas enamorada y él no te corresponde ¿verdad?-preguntó Sakura tratando de adivinar

-pero claro que no Sakura-le contestó ella-solo estoy preocupada por alguien, últimamente he notado a esa persona muy distante conmigo…a veces está a mi lado y me siento sola…-agregó mirando por la ventana, desde allí se podía observar el edificio de las empresas Hiragisawa Li

Eran las 8:00 PM y como habían acordado antes, Eriol pasó por Meiling. Tocó el timbre y luego de algunos segundos apareció la aludida frente a él, tenía el pelo rizo y un vestido rojo ceñido a su cuerpo que llegaba a las rodillas, en el brazo izquierdo llevaba una chaqueta roja también

-en punto, me parece bien-observó la morena

-hoy te ves hermosa-le dijo Eriol sonriendo

-como todos los días, no te atrevas a negarlo-dijo. Eriol volvió a sonreírle y le ofreció su brazo, el cual ella aceptó. Caminaban juntos hacia el cadillac negro de Eriol, le abrió la puerta y ella quedó frente a él-Eriol, me parece bien que estés comenzando a valorarte

-¿de que hablas Meiling?-preguntó extrañado pero demostrando serenidad, Meiling a veces solo gustaba de retarlo, aunque esta vez hablaba muy en serio

-ella no te merece Eriol…-le dijo seria-solo te está usando

----------------

Tomoyo caminó a su auto y comenzó a conducir en dirección a casa de Eriol, quería verlo, como siempre.

A esas horas estaría en su apartamento como todas las noches esperando por ella, conversarían de sus días, reirían un poco y acabarían rendidos uno al lado del otro, no todo era sexo en su relación, algunas noches ella llegaba solo para dormir a su lado y sentirlo cerca.

A pesar de no saber que sentía realmente por él, lo único que sabía era que al lado de Eriol Hiragisawa se sentía segura, bastante segura…

Finalmente había llegado al edificio donde vivía él, comenzó a tocar el timbre pero nadie le atendió.

-¿no está?-se preguntó a si misma sorprendida

Eriol había pasado todo el trayecto hacia el restaurante y luego hacia la casa de Meiling tratando de que ella le explicara lo que había querido decir y a quien se refería, ¿Quién no lo merecía según ella?...pero no había conseguido respuestas.

Miró su reloj al subir al ascensor que lo llevaría al piso que vivía, eran las 12:30 PM... al detenerse el ascensor él salió y…

-¿se puede saber de donde vienes?-

**NOTAS de SonY:**

Hola espero que les haya gustado y que please me dejen sus reviews, comentarios, tomatos, etc., etc.…los quiero

Cuídense


	3. Capitulo III

Hola ¿Qué tal? Déjenme decirles que me esta gustando bastante escribir este fic, tengo el presentimiento de que daré buena talla…Les pido disculpas por no contestar sus reviews, es que siempre ando muy apurada pero aquí va:

CONTEStando REviews:

Gracias LADYhYOGA por tus buenos deseos, yo también espero buena suerte con los exámenes y de verdad me encanta que estés tan emocionada con mi fic.

BASIleiA DAuDOjiU, que bueno que te esté gustando el fic, me parece genial, debo decirte que Meiling no es exactamente una zorra y conforme pase el fic te darás cuenta de eso.

ZASHI h., no sé si el fic vaya a ser tan triste, me parece que quiero hacerlo desde una perspectiva algo fría pero nadie sabe, espera y veras…

ToMoyo D, esa es precisamente la reacción que quiero provocar en los lectores, gracias por leer mi fic, que bueno que te guste…

GRAcias Sakukato, genial que te guste el fic…

………………………………………………………………………………

¿Qué sentía realmente Tomoyo Daudouji por Eriol Hiragisawa? ¿Lo amaba o solo era su amante? ¿Cómo podría saberlo antes de que fuera muy tarde?

-ella no te merece Eriol…-le dijo seria-solo te está usando

¿Cómo terminará todo esto? Una historia llena de preguntas diferentes pero con una misma respuesta.

**CAPITULO III**

-¿se puede saber de donde vienes?-preguntó Tomoyo enojada poniéndose de pie, había estado sentada en el suelo durante mas de una hora esperando a que él llegara-he estado esperándote desde hace rato

-supongo que por que una vez seas tu la que me esperes no es problema-le respondió Eriol abriendo la puerta de su apartamento y entrando, Tomoyo lo siguió y azotó la puerta tras si-¿estas enojada?-preguntó solo por preguntar

-¿Qué si estoy enojada?-preguntó aun mas molesta-¿Qué si estoy enojada? ¡Por favor Eriol deja el cinismo! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Llegas tarde, me haces esperar y luego actúas como si nada hubiera pasado

-¡nada ha pasado Tomoyo!-exclamó él comenzando a enojarse y poniéndose frente a ella-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan egoísta? Solo piensas en esta única vez que has tenido que esperarme y dime ¿Cuántas veces te he esperado yo y ni siquiera te dignaste en aparecer? ¿Cuántas? Si tanto te molesta esperar por mi, muy bien puedes irte ¿de acuerdo?-preguntó alterado. Tomoyo solo lo miraba incrédula, con los ojos aguados-no voy a detenerte-agregó. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación y al llegar allí se tiró sobre la cama algo desconcertado, nunca había discutido con ella

-Eriol…-dijo entrando a su habitación y caminando hacia él-nunca me habías hablado de esta forma. Dime la verdad ¿ya te cansaste de mi?-Eriol no dijo nada y ella lo miró fijamente-creo que…debo interpretar tu silencio como un si-agregó y luego se marchó, iba a abrir la puerta para marcharse de ahí de una vez por todas pero Eriol la tomó por el abrazo, la haló contra si y la abrazó fuerte

-por favor perdóname-le dijo casi suplicante-no debí tratarte de esta forma y yo…nunca me cansaré de ti Tomoyo

-dijiste que no me buscarías-dijo ella correspondiendo a su abrazo

-mentí…-ella lo miró sonriente y seguido lo besó, el le correspondió de inmediato "¿Por qué era tan débil? ¿Por qué no soportaba decepcionarla a ella y conservar así, su dignidad? ¿Por qué?" se preguntaba a si mismo mientras sentía las manos de ella despojarlo de su camisa a la vez que besaba su cuello, él quería dejar todas esas dudas pero simplemente no podía, a pesar de que su cabeza no lo dejaba en paz por hacerle tantas preguntas, él la despojó con mucha facilidad del sostén…estuvieron así, besándose y acariciándose mientras Eriol trataba de disipar sus dudas

-Eriol…-dijo, él estaba sobre ella y besaba su cuello al mismo tiempo que cruzaba su pierna sobre las caderas de él. Tomoyo luchaba en contra de si misma para no caer totalmente en el placer- aun no…-dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible, como adormilada, casi en otro mundo

-no digas nada-dijo Eriol respirando algo forzado y la besó de forma apasionada y algo salvaje al principio… luego se adentró en ella, haciéndola caer definitivamente en ese abismo donde solo existían ellos dos…

Tomoyo abrió los ojos y notó que casi iba a amanecer, la chimenea estaba encendida, se vio sobre la alfombra de la sala, Eriol a su lado, cubiertos ambos por una ligera sabana blanca. Eriol le daba la espalda pero aun así pudo notar que estaba despierto, se levantó un poco y se apoyó sobre su hombro y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla. Eriol se volvió lentamente quedando frente a ella.

-¿no puedes dormir?-preguntó Eriol sonriendo levemente

-la verdad no…-contestó ella sonriéndole también-después de tanta acción me ha resultado un poco difícil-le dijo picara, luego se puso un poco seria-Eriol, esta noche te noté un poco distante ¿te sucede algo?

-no me pasa nada Tomoyo-ella comenzó a acariciar su torso desnudo

-vamos, puedes decirme…somos amigos ¿no?

-si, eso creo-contestó él un poco decepcionado, odiaba cuando ella decía que eran amigos

-lo somos-volvió a decir ella mirándolo fijamente, quizás tratando de adivinar cual era el misterio que guardaba Eriol-

-Tomoyo, hoy debo llegar temprano al trabajo así que mejor hablemos después ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo. Ella asintió, él le dio un leve beso y se fue hasta el baño.

Eriol llegó a las 9:00 AM, tenía una reunión con los accionistas y entró directo a la sala de juntas, Meiling ya lo esperaba, tomaba tranquilamente una taza humeante de café…viendo a través de la ventana estaba un hombre de algunos 25 años de pelo marrón, alto y fornido, Eriol lo reconoció al instante.

-Shaoran-dijo mientras el aludido se daba vuelta e iba a abrazarlo

-Eriol hermano ¿Cómo estas?-preguntó alegre

-muy bien, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que volvías hasta el viernes-dijo mientras ambos tomaban asiento

-decidí llegar antes-respondió él

-sucede que el señor Li no puede estar alejado de la señora Li por mucho tiempo-apuntó Meiling riendo

-y yo me siento muy feliz de eso-dijo Sakura apareciendo por la puerta-buenos días a todos

-buenos días-dijo su esposo dándole un leve beso. Eriol le dio un beso en la mejilla y Meiling también

Luego fueron entrando los demás accionistas y Shaoran dio por iniciada la reunión en la que tratarían la situación económica actual de la empresa y el cierre de negocios con las empresas norteamericana y alemana.

Después de unas dos largas horas de reunión Meiling estaba exhausta, salió a su oficina para buscar unos documentos confidenciales, iba por el lobby de esa planta, que era la décima y se detuvo de súbito

-¿Qué haces aquí Tomoyo?-preguntó mas molesta de lo que hubiera querido. La aludida solo arqueó una ceja y sonrió levemente

-se dice buenos días Meiling-le dijo-no puedo creer que una accionista tan importante de esta empresa, como tu lo eres, tenga tan malos modales

-por favor deja las ironías-contestó Meiling-¿Qué diablos buscas aquí?-preguntó. Tomoyo no respondió nada solo se quedó observándola fijamente-si buscas a Sakura, está ocupada en una reunión y…

-no estoy buscando a Sakura… lamentablemente para ti busco a Eriol-le dijo con toda la mala intención que pueda haber, sabía que a Meiling le gustaba Eriol por eso debería cuidarse de ella, no quería perderlo

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Meiling molesta acercándose a ella-actúas como si de verdad ustedes tuvieran algo importante Tomoyo…lo estas usando, solamente eso, acéptalo…te diré algo, algún día Eriol se dará cuenta de lo basura que eres y terminará esa "relación" de ustedes

-y supongo que tú estarás ahí cuando eso suceda ¿verdad?-preguntó comenzando a alterarse

-supones bien-admitió Meiling

-pues espero que no te salgan raíces de tanto esperar…Eriol nunca terminará conmigo y si quizás te preguntas por qué estoy tan segura, voy a tomarme el trabajo de responderte querida Mei-le dijo ya muy enojada pero manteniendo la compostura- él me lo dijo

-todos nos cansamos querida Tommy-le dijo sonriendo-y Eriol no será la excepción, de eso si que estoy muy segura-Meiling comenzó a caminar en dirección a su oficina pero se detuvo frente a la puerta-ah por cierto, que pases un buen día-luego de decir esto entró a su oficina dejando a una Tomoyo bastante enojada

Eriol salió de la sala de juntas para buscar a Meiling que se había tardado bastante, se detuvo frente al escritorio de Kim, su secretaria.

-Kim ¿me puedes decir donde está la señorita Li?

-si quieres yo te lo puedo decir-dijo alguien antes de que la secretaria pudiese contestar

-Tomoyo ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó algo sorprendido, Tomoyo muy pocas veces se aparecía en las empresas Hiragisawa Li

-no me digas-dijo acercándose a él hasta quedar frente a frente-que así me vas a saludar Eriol-agregó. Eriol sonrió, Tomoyo lo miraba muy fijamente y con media sonrisa, no le gustaba esa actitud, muy pocas veces significaba algo bueno, pero para su sorpresa la amatista lo besó, él aun no reaccionaba pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que él correspondiera, se suponía que su relación era secreta…olvidándose del lugar donde estaban se besaban apasionadamente, ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y él por la cintura…cuando se separaron para tomar aire…

-nos vemos luego cariño-dijo y se marchó caminando elegantemente. Eriol quedó solo, aun sorprendido de esa actitud pero feliz, quizás Tomoyo se estaba enamorando de él y por esos se había arriesgado a besarlo en las empresas, donde cualquiera podría descubrirlos

-no guardes esperanzas Eriol-le dijo Meiling con los ojos aguados, había visto toda la escenita y por la sonrisa y la expresión de Eriol, pudo casi adivinar sus pensamientos….o adivinarlos de forma certera-

-¿de que hablas Meiling?-preguntó Eriol saliendo de su transe y algo extrañado de las palabras de la chica que lo miraba entre triste y molesta

-Tomoyo no te quiere y espero que no sea muy tarde cuando se te borre de una vez por todas esa sonrisita estúpida de la cara

**NOTAS DE soNY:** me gustó este capítulo, en especial la primera y la última parte, Tomoyo es una chica con agallas y Mei ni se diga…a medida que pase el fic, los capítulos serán un poquito mas largos.

Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus reviews, comentarios, tomatos, felicitaciones, acá.

Gracias por leerme.

Los quiero

Cuídense


	4. Capitulo IV

Holas de nuevo, gracias, gracias, gracias y mil gracias por sus reviews, no saben que feliz me siento de que mi fic les esté gustando, de verdad esta hecho con mucho cariño para todos ustedes y espero que me sigan apoyando…

_**CONTEStanDO REVIEWS**_

LADYhYOGA , Eriol es todo un bombón y de eso no hay duda…

BASIleiA DAuDOjiU,…yo pensé en que Tomoyo sea así, precisamente por eso, por que me cansé de verla tan buena en todos los fics pero aun no descarto que hay fics geniales en donde ella es buena,…tu fic es prueba de eso.

SAKUra 91…me parece bien que quieras seguir mi fic, espero que cumplas ¿eh? Y nada, es para eso el fic, para que lo lean, para que lo vivan, para que les gusten y estoy muy agradecida de que sea así.

KAGOME-Chan…Si estoy clara con eso de que los capitulo están bastante cortos pero te aseguro que eso va a cambiar, no te preocupes…

………………………………………………………………………………

¿Qué sentía realmente Tomoyo Daudouji por Eriol Hiragisawa? ¿Lo amaba o solo era su amante? ¿Cómo podría saberlo antes de que fuera muy tarde?

-ella no te merece Eriol…-le dijo seria-solo te está usando

¿Cómo terminará todo esto? Una historia llena de preguntas diferentes pero con una misma respuesta.

**CAPITULO IV**

-Tomoyo no te quiere y espero que no sea muy tarde cuando se te borre de una vez por todas esa sonrisita estúpida de la cara-le dijo con los dientes apretados, intentó marcharse pero Eriol la tomó por el brazo y la detuvo

-dime ahora mismo que te pasa-le exigió-desde hace días me quieres hacer jugar a las adivinanzas y no me gusta, si quieres decirme algo, lo mejor es que me lo digas con todas sus letras

-¿quieres saber que me pasa?-preguntó con ironía zafándose de él-me pasa que no puedo creer que dejes que te utilicen, no puedo creer que ella te use cuando quiera y como quiera y que tú lo permitas

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó

-no soy ninguna estúpida, sé desde hace bastante tiempo de tu relación con Tomoyo-contestó. Eriol no dijo nada y ella siguió hablando-¿Cómo puedes seguirle el juego a esa cualquiera?

-no te voy a permitir que le digas así-le dijo con serenidad pero notándose muy molesto por las palabras de Meiling

-tú ni me permites ni dejas de permitirme ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo-si quieres seguir siendo la marioneta muñequito de esa, esta muy bien pero quiero decirte algo…-agregó ya mas calmada-tú te mereces a alguien mejor-luego se marchó

------------

Miró a través de la ventanilla del avión las ligeras nubes. Una azafata le trajo la copa de champagne que había pedido hacia menos de 1 minuto.

-es usted muy eficiente-le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora. La mujer le devolvió una sonrisa algo boba y se marchó.

-como se nota que hasta las azafatas quieren tirársete encima- le dijo una mujer de pelo largo y rojizo y ojos claros, vestida de traje beige que estaba a su lado. El hombre de ojos negros la miró

-no tengo la culpa-le dijo tomando un poco de su champagne y cerrando los ojos

-claro, lo sé-dijo ella, comenzó a jugar con su corbata, el hombre ni siquiera se inmutó…nadie lo intimidaba-no tienes la culpa de ser tan atractivo, tan encantador y...

-estar comprometido-le dijo aun con los ojos cerrados

-simple detalle…muy simple…-dijo la mujer arreglando su corbata y recostándose de su asiento, esta vez fue ella quien bebió un poco de su champagne y cerró los ojos, él se acercó a ella

-no quiero que hagas nada-le dijo-por tu bien

-no sé de que hablas-replicó ella con una sonrisa-de verdad no lo sé

------------

-no sé que pasa con Meiling-dijo Eriol a su mejor amigo Shaoran Li. Ya había acabado la reunión y ahora estaban solos en la oficina de Li, Eriol caminaba de un lado a otro, parecía desconcertado, mientras que Shaoran daba medias vueltas en su sillón

-que ingenuo eres Hiragisawa-le dijo Li con una sonrisa de suficiencia-en realidad, no me has hecho el cuento completo ni me has dicho quien es la "afortunada" pero como este cuento es de mujeres, deberías saberlo y además es totalmente obvio

-explícate Li

-y eso que siempre me dijeron que yo era el ingenuo…-comentó Li haciendo caso omiso de lo dicho por Eriol

-vamos Shaoran, ya dime-le dijo un poco impaciente

-esos lentes no te sirven de nada ¿cierto Hiragisawa?-preguntó volviendo a ignorarlo

-basta ya Li, dime que se supone que no he notado

-mi querida primita, Li Meiling-comenzó a decir, luego hizo una pausa y lo miró fijamente-está enamorada de ti

-¿Qué dices?-le preguntó Eriol sorprendido deteniendo su vaivén de hacía minutos

-lo que escuchaste galán

-no puede ser-

-si que puede… ¿Por qué Meiling llamaría "cualquiera" a esa chica? ¿Por qué diría que "mereces a alguien mejor"? ¿Por qué dice que te están usando?-Eriol no dijo nada-por que ella cree ser la mujer que necesitas y te ama de verdad….y quizás yo esté de acuerdo con mi prima pero ya estas bastante mayorcito como para decidir tu vida

-Meiling me ama-dijo en un susurro para si mismo-no puede ser…

---------------------------

Meiling observó por unos momentos la foto que estaba en su escritorio, ahí estaban Eriol y ella abrazados y sonrientes…

-cuando éramos amigos-dijo para si misma-cuanto extraño esos días, por lo menos éramos mas de lo que somos ahora… ¿Por qué estas con ella? ¿Por qué? Si yo, si yo te….

-Meiling, necesito hablar contigo-dijo Eriol entrando a su oficina

-por lo menos pudiste haber tocado la puerta ¿no?-dijo ocultando cualquier rastro de lágrimas y sonriendo

-es importante, muy importante-recalcó ante la mirada extrañada de Meiling-¿me amas?

------------------------

-buenos días habla Kinomoto-dijo monótonamente al atender su celular

-buenos días…-escuchó una voz masculina al otro lado-… ¿te acuerdas de mi?

-no lo puedo creer-dijo Sakura sorprendida y riendo-…tu…

-------------------------

Tomoyo miró a todos lados, el vuelo desde Francia había llegado hacía mas o menos media hora, estaba algo preocupada, algo impaciente…un poco de todo… miró hacia la pizarra de llegadas y salidas y efectivamente lo comprobó…

-llegó hace 45 minutos por que no lo veo-se dijo a si misma impaciente-¿habrá cambiado de vuelo?-se preguntó.

A lo lejos…

Hubo algo que llamó su atención, mejor dicho, alguien. La saludaba con una mano mientras sonreía y hablaba por el celular, ciertamente los años no habían borrado el encanto de su mirada y su sonrisa…ciertamente, seguía siendo él…

**NOTAS DE soNY:** hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Les digo algo? El siguiente capitulo es uno de mis favoritos, ¿Por qué? Bueno les daré algunos tips por primera vez en el fic…en el CAPITULO V, se presenta un personaje dispuesto a crear estragos, Meiling considerará aclararle sus sentimientos a Eriol, Shaoran y Tomoyo recibirán no muy gratas sorpresas…las personas que quieren capítulos mas largos, no se desesperen, aun quedan los siguientes capítulos.

Gracias a todos otra vez, me dejan sus REVIEWS con comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, tomatos, etc...

Los quiero.

cuidense


	5. Capitulo V

Hola otra vez, gracias por sus reviews, disculpen la tardanza pero últimamente he estado ocupada…Gracias Ladyhyoga (feliz navidad a ti tambien), Basileia Daudouji, Lady Shinu y harada chan por sus reviews…Lady shinu, a mi tampoco me gustan esas parejas así que puedes estar tranquila…

Basileia hoy tengo las respuestas a tus preguntas.

………………………………………………………………………………

¿Qué sentía realmente Tomoyo Daudouji por Eriol Hiragisawa? ¿Lo amaba o solo era su amante? ¿Cómo podría saberlo antes de que fuera muy tarde?

-ella no te merece Eriol…-le dijo seria-solo te está usando

¿Cómo terminará todo esto? Una historia llena de preguntas diferentes pero con una misma respuesta.

**CAPITULO V**

-¿me amas?- preguntó Eriol bastante interesado, tenía que saberlo, tenía que acabar con esa duda, ella era su amiga y le importaba, le importaba bastante…Meiling lo miraba desde su sillón un poco sorprendida

-¿de que hablas Eriol?-preguntó ella notándose nerviosa-no te entiendo

-quiero saber si me amas Meiling-volvió a decir con seriedad. Ella se paró de su sillón y caminó hacia él

-y… ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-preguntó-si te amara ¿te importaría?-dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con decisión; ella era una mujer que le temía a muy pocas cosas en la vida, a todos los problemas les iba de frente…

-claro que me importaría Meiling-le dijo tomando su mano-eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga-Meiling sonrió y retiró su mano

-no te importaría…-aseguró-Eriol ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que te amo? Que te amo desde siempre y que deseé luchar por tu amor y…-Eriol la escuchaba sorprendido, casi sin pestañear-…y al llegar "ella" me di cuenta de que no tenía oportunidad y me conformé con ser la "amiga"

-Meiling…-intentó hablar pero ella lo detuvo

-la amiga que cada vez que confirma que nunca serás para ella se siente la mas miserable y vacía de las mujeres, por que tú, quien solo se ha dedicado a ser mi amigo y a veces ni mi amigo…te has convertido en lo único importante de mi vida

-no digas eso Meiling, por favor

-si no querías escucharme Eriol, no debiste preguntar…-dijo intentando retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos-…yo de verdad estoy cansada de ocultarte lo que siento, pensé por un momento decirte que te amaba como amiga pero no pude…te amo como mujer y esa es mi verdad

-Mei yo…

-no me digas nada-le dijo llorando-Eriol actuemos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado ¿de acuerdo?-agregó, luego se marchó dejando a un Eriol muy desconcertado, ¿Cuándo había sucedido? ¿Cuándo su mejor amiga, aquella con la que creció, había aprendido a amarlo?

----------------------

Él se acercó a ella con su sonrisa y mirada encantadoras y ni siquiera la dejó hablar, la abrazó fuertemente, casi dejándola sin aire mientras ella correspondía…aunque no con la misma intensidad…

-no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento-le susurró aun fundidos en aquel abrazo-Tomoyo mi amor te extrañé tanto, me hiciste tanta falta

-tu también me hiciste falta Touya-dijo. No sabía si le estaba diciendo la verdad a aquel hombre que la abrazaba como lo mas preciado de su vida, del que había sido novia desde hacía 3 años, 2 de los cuales él había vivido en Francia y habían transcurrido entre visitas furtivas de ella en los meses de julio y diciembre… ¿Cuánto tiempo había tenido para pensar si en realidad lo amaba? Ahora él la miraba como la había mirado desde siempre…y ella, ella era su prometida.

-¿sabes?-dijo él separándose un poco de ella-acabo de hablar con mi hermana Sakura por el celular, estaba muy contenta y quiere verme

-supongo que no le dijiste lo nuestro…-dijo algo dudosa

-no le dije nada-dijo él algo serio-aunque aun no entiendo por que no quieres que nadie lo sepa y en especial ella, que es tu mejor amiga. Tomoyo ya son tres años juntos, vamos a casarnos-dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura de ella y dándole un beso leve en el cuello, luego acercó su rostro al de ella-¿Cuándo dejaremos de jugar a las escondidas? Te amo y quiero que todos lo sepan-susurró muy cerca de sus labios

-Touya yo…-intentó decir pero ya no pudo, él la había besado, saboreaba sus labios y ella aun no respondía pero en un momento…ella también lo besaba, cualquiera que los hubiera visto, besándose con tanta intensidad, hubiera pensado que se amaban y que de verdad se habían extrañado bastante…

Desde no muy lejos alguien los veía, una mujer de pelo rojizo y ojos miel…los observaba atentamente, se notaba molesta por esa manía de apretar los puños constantemente pero se veía tranquila, demasiado serena…

"_esas tenemos" pensó "disfrútenlo mientras puedan por que juro que esto no durará mucho…"_

------------------

-tengo una sorpresa para ti Shaoran-dijo Sakura de forma cantarina caminando hacia él cuando lo vio entrar a su oficina de las empresas de moda Star Line, parecía una niña que acababa de adquirir una muñeca…lo había llamado y le había pedido que fuera a Star Line de urgencia y no hubo ningún problema ya que las empresas Hiragisawa Li y Modas Star Line estaban ubicadas en el mismo centro económico del Japón.

-estas contenta…-apreció Shaoran mientras ella lo abrazaba-¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es esa sorpresa que me tienes?-preguntó dudoso

-adivina quien llegó a Japón hoy…-le dijo-vamos Shaoran, adivina-le insistió al ver su cara de "no me gustan las adivinanzas"

-bueno… Sakura-dijo mientras ella jugaba con su corbata-cada vez que tengo que adivinar algo que quieres decir, resulta que no me conviene para nada y como quiera termino jugando a "adivina que", siempre ganas…como sea, ¿podrías darme alguna pista?

-claro que si-contestó-…es alguien muy inteligente y a quien adoro…

-ahhh, tiene que ver conmigo

-un poco en realidad pero no eres tú-le dijo sonriendo-si fueses tu hubiera dicho…es alguien muy inteligente, guapo y comprensivo a quien amo-agregó dándole un pequeño beso-adivina

-bien…inteligente…lo adoras…algún...familiar...

-¡exacto!-exclamó Sakura sonriendo

-no por favor-le dijo Shaoran girando los ojos y con actitud aburrida-no me digas que viene el pesado de tu hermano Touya

-no le digas así Shaoran-le dijo seria-si es genial

-contigo, conmigo no…no puedo creerlo-dijo dirigiéndose al sofá y tomando asiento-si cuando dijo que se largaba a Francia vi a Dios, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-vino a visitar a su querida hermana-contestó Sakura sentándose a su lado-quien por pura casualidad de la vida es tu amadísima esposa y alma gemela…por eso vas a ser un buen chico y no me harás enojar-dijo sonriendo, él solo la miró-hazlo por mi Shaoran-pidió tomándole la mano-por favor

-muy bien Sakura, muy bien, trataré de llevarla en paz con tu hermano-dijo. Ella de inmediato sonrió-pero solo te digo una cosa, si me busca no tendré mas remedio que dejar que me encuentre

--------------

Eriol entró a su apartamento cerrando la puerta tras si, este definitivamente había sido un día complicado: primero, la interminable junta de accionistas; segundo, la extraña pero conveniente actitud de Tomoyo y tercero, quizás la mas preocupante, aquella plática inusual que había tenido con Meiling…aun no entendía, no concebía como su mejor amiga se había enamorado de él sin que lo notara…

Después de desvestirse se entró en la ducha, sentía que con el agua bajaban por su cuerpo todas las preocupaciones de este día y de los demás, no era tan fácil como él creyó, mantener una relación oculta y menos ahora que la amaba y que lo que realmente deseaba era que todos lo supieran, empezando por ella misma.

Se puso los pantalones de su pijama y dejó su torso desnudo, se notaba que hacía ejercicios de forma regular y aquello le sentaba bien…de inmediato se escuchó el timbre y él fue a atender, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta y…

-Meiling-dijo algo sorprendido, pensaba que después de lo sucedido, iba a ser muy difícil hablar con ella-me alegra que estés aquí

-yo también me alegro de estar aquí-dijo sonriendo levemente, de pronto lo abrazó-discúlpame Eriol, fui muy tonta, me marché como si fuera una niña sabiendo que debíamos hablar

-no fuiste tonta-dijo mientras correspondía a su abrazo y acariciaba su pelo-Meiling, a pesar de todo, yo te entiendo y, hablaremos cuando tu quieras…

Tomoyo apretó el número de piso donde vivía Eriol, necesitaba verlo, se sentía un poco culpable, su prometido había llegado de Francia, parecía amarla intensamente y ella en todo el tiempo que estuvo con él, durante la tarde y también durante la cena, solo pensó en Eriol…cada vez que Touya la abrazaba o la besaba, pensaba en el hombre de ojos celestes que la acompañaba todas las noches…que diferente se sentía, con Eriol todo era diferente…

El ascensor se abrió, ya había llegado al piso de Eriol, comenzó a dar unos pasos con la vista al frente… en su puerta, estaba Eriol sin camisa y abrazaba a Meiling.

-gracias Eriol-le dijo Meiling sin notar la presencia de cierta amatista, Eriol tampoco la había visto-por eso te quiero tanto-susurró dándole un beso en la mejilla

-buenas noches-les saludó Tomoyo sin ocultar su enojo-perdón si interrumpo algo

Meiling y Eriol se separaron.

-no, ya me iba-dijo Meiling, le tomó las manos a Eriol y le sonrió-buenas noches Eriol, nos veremos después…-agregó, luego se marchó.

**NOTAS DE soNY:** hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, como les dije es uno de mis favoritos asi que a mi si me gusto…quizas me tarde un poquito por que estoy escribiendo capitulos y publicandolos seguido, es un trabajito complicado y mas si quiero que las cosas me salgan bien…pero me dejan sus reviews, tomatos, comentarios, etc..y otra cosa…

FELIZ NAVIDAD! PASENLA SUPER CON SUS AMIGOS Y FAMILIARES!

Cuídense.

Los quiero.


	6. Capitulo VI

Hola ¿Qué tal todos?

Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews y por seguir mi fic, les pido disculpas por siempre tardar en publicar los capítulos pero a veces las musas toman vacaciones ¿no?

………………………………………………………………………………

¿Qué sentía realmente Tomoyo Daudouji por Eriol Hiragisawa? ¿Lo amaba o solo era su amante? ¿Cómo podría saberlo antes de que fuera muy tarde?

-ella no te merece Eriol…-le dijo seria-solo te está usando

¿Cómo terminará todo esto? Una historia llena de preguntas diferentes pero con una misma respuesta.

**CAPITULO VI**

-¿me puedes explicar que significa esto?-exigió saber la amatista

-Meiling me visitaba-contestó Eriol mientras veía como Tomoyo entraba, luego él cerró la puerta tras si. La amatista lo miraba fijamente bastante molesta

-¿Qué debo pensar si te encuentro sin camisa con una "mujer" colgada del cuello?-preguntó en tono despectivo

-nada. Que me estaba dando un baño, alguien tocó la puerta y casualmente era mi amiga-contestó simplemente

-te conviene que piense eso ¿cierto?-preguntó

-quizás…si estuviera mintiendo-respondió comenzando a molestarse, no le gustaba que dudaran de su honestidad y menos ella, a la que amaba verdaderamente y a pesar de esa concepción tan vacía que tenía sobre su relación, él pensaba que le debía respeto y sinceridad-

-¿Qué está pasando con nosotros?-se hizo esa pregunta a ella misma y a él, se colocó frente a él, acariciando sus hombros-últimamente no estamos bien, y estas muy distante conmigo…no sé que te pasa, háblame Eriol ¿Qué te preocupa?

Eriol pensó durante unos momentos en decirle que la amaba, que en estos meses casi un año, se había convertido en la mujer de su vida y en lo mas importante…que estar junto a ella era lo mejor que le había pasado, pero como siempre que pensaba en confesarle sus sentimientos, las palabras de ella venían a su cabeza y resonaban como un eco _"somos amigos"…_ ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella si supiera los sentimientos de él? Seguramente, mal; y todo terminaría tal como empezó…

-no me pasa nada-contestó-

-¿estas seguro? -le preguntó. Eriol asintió-Eriol quiero que me prometas algo-dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sintiendo como la primera vez, que se hundía en las profundidades de aquella mirada y en realidad, deseaba ahogarse-nunca me odiarás, pase lo que pase, nunca me odiarás

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó extrañado de lo que le decía

-eso ahora no importa, promételo…-hubo unos minutos de silencio durante los cuales solo se miraron, Eriol acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó, como tantas otras veces, con pasión y ternura, apretándola contra si, casi dejándola sin aire…ella detuvo el beso pero aun estaba en sus brazos-por favor promételo

-no sé lo que te pasa y no sé por que no quieres decirme…-dijo Eriol-pero lo prometo, una vez te dije que esto no terminaría y lo voy a cumplir Tomoyo….yo nunca te odiaré, ni siquiera por que lo intente

-Eriol, espero que puedas cumplir esa promesa-susurró, luego volvió a besarlo…

--------------

El ambiente en casa del matrimonio Li no era precisamente envidiable, desde la llegada de Touya Kinomoto y su acompañante Kaho Mizuki, Shaoran Li y el primero no dejaban de mandarse miradas asesinas, no trataban de ocultar ni por un segundo el desprecio que sentían el uno por el otro y en medio de todo esto, estaba Sakura, quien desde hacía momentos hacía intervalos entre su conversación con la socia de su hermano y las miradas furtivas y poco disimuladas hacía los hombres.

-por lo que veo no se llevan bien-apreció Kaho mientras Sakura miraba a Touya y a Shaoran por vigésimo cuarta vez, en cualquier momento podría armarse la de Troya y ella debía estar preparada

-no, no se llevan nada bien-dijo Sakura dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirroja que sorbía un poco de whisky de su copa-dime algo ¿no es muy malo contigo?

-¿perdón?-preguntó sin entender con una media sonrisa

-aceptémoslo, no es muy fácil lidiar con mi hermano-dijo Sakura- puede ser encantador y todo eso, pero a veces tiene un carácter podrido y mas cuando se trata de trabajo

-¿Qué hablas de mi?-dijo llegando Touya, tomó asiento al lado de su hermana y la abrazó-acaso ¿confabulan en mi contra?

-no agente 007-le dijo Sakura sonriendo-solo le preguntaba a Kaho como era tratar contigo casi inmediatamente después de que te despiertes en las mañanas…debe ser estresante y todo un reto-agregó dirigiéndose a Kaho, quien solo sonrió-¿A dónde fue Shaoran?-le preguntó a Touya

-no soy su niñera, no sé donde está-le dijo Touya con mala cara-quizás se imaginó que estaba cansado de ver su cara y me hizo el favor de marcharse, a veces es un hombre sensato, debo reconocerlo

-basta Touya-dijo Sakura-discúlpenme un segundo por favor-les dijo y luego salió de la sala

-tu hermana es una chica muy simpática Touya-le comentó Kaho mientras se sentaba a su lado y acariciaba una de sus rodillas-antes de que llegarás, me preguntó como era lidiar contigo, pensaba que hablaba del trabajo, pero si me hubiese aclarado que era tratarte después de que despertarás…le hubiera respondido que para mi es un inmenso placer verte despertar a mi lado

-cállate-dijo mirando a todos lados sin parecer nervioso-¿estas loca? ¿Qué tal si alguien te escucha?

-no pasaría nada, nadie sabe de tu relación con Tomoyo-le respondió-es un secreto bien guardado ¿Por qué será Touya? ¿Por qué Tomoyo nunca ha querido que se sepa su noviazgo?-preguntó. Touya la observaba fijamente-cuando uno ama, le encanta que-susurró comenzando a besarle el cuello-todos lo sepan ¿será que Tomoyo no te ama?

-basta ya Kaho-le exigió con tono de voz frío y separándola de él tomándola con fuerza de las muñecas-no vuelvas a decir eso nunca más y otra cosa, lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue un gran error que no he vuelto a repetir y que no repetiré, me dijiste que lo olvidarías

-¿no entiendes? no puedo-dijo zafándose de él-no puedo olvidarlo…Touya, quizás actúe como loca a veces pero te amo y de eso no hay duda, no entiendo por que sigues con Tomoyo si ambos sabemos que eso no tiene futuro

-lo tendrá Kaho, te lo juro-aseguró

En ese momento Sakura entró con Shaoran de la mano, interrumpiéndolos, el ambarino no parecía nada feliz

-se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial-les anunció sonriente-bueno, se nos acaba de ocurrir, a Shaoran y a mi…el sábado, para celebrar su llegada tendremos una pequeña reunión ¿Qué te parece Touya?

-me parece genial-contestó con seriedad recordando la discusión que había tenido con Kaho

-Sakura, si quieres puedo ayudarte-le dijo Kaho sonriendo, sabía que sonreír después de una discusión solo molestaba mas a Touya, por eso lo hacía -tengo experiencia en ese tipo de cosas y sería de mucha ayuda

-me parece bien-dijo Sakura-entonces es un trato

--------------------

Eriol apagó su labtop, no podía concentrarse en el trabajo, pensaba aun en la extraña actitud de Tomoyo la noche anterior y en aquello que le hizo prometer ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Tomoyo?

-¡estoy harto!-exclamó Shaoran entrando a la oficina de Eriol, sacándolo de sus pensamiento

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Eriol algo sorprendido de esa actitud de Shaoran, se veía realmente molesto

-el hermanito de Sakura no se conforma con invadir mi casa-dijo tomando asiento frente al escritorio de Eriol-también invade mi empresa

-¿esta aquí?

-oh si, Sakura lo invitó para que conociera la empresa de su cuñado-dijo con sarcasmo-y a sus queridos socios…Eriol, estas incluido en todo esto…

-¿Por qué lo odias tanto?-preguntó divertido

-por el simple hecho de haber nacido-contestó Shaoran. En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta-ahí está, solo lo hace para molestarme

-adelante-dijo Eriol tratando de no reír. La puerta se abrió dando paso a Sakura y al tema de la conversación

-buenos días, vengo a presentarte a una persona muy importante para mi-dijo Sakura-Eriol Hiragisawa, el es mi hermano Touya Kinomoto

-hola, mucho gusto-dijo Eriol estrechando la mano de Touya

-así que tu eres el famoso Eriol Hiragisawa-dijo Touya. Eriol sonrió ¿famoso él?

-bueno, si soy Eriol Hiragisawa pero no tenía idea de que fuera famoso-dijo él

-si lo es señor Hiragisawa-confirmó Touya-mi hermana me ha hablado bastante de usted, es uno de sus mejores amigos y uno de los socios de esta empresa desde hace años

-si, asi es-dijo Eriol-soy amigo de Shaoran desde que éramos niños, a Sakura la conocí cuando salían en secundaria…fui padrino de su boda junto con la señorita Daudouji, creo que la conoce

-si, claro que la conozco-aceptó Touya sonriendo

-Eriol, mañana en la noche tendremos una reunión para celebrar la llegada de mi hermano y me gustaría que fuera ¿Qué dices?

-con mucho gusto iré-contestó Eriol-claro si el señor Kinomoto lo acepta

-claro que lo acepto, y otra cosa…puedes llamarme Touya-dijo él-los amigos de mi hermana son mis amigos

**NOTAS DE soNY:** Hola otra vez, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, les pido que por favor me dejen sus reviews, comentarios, tomatos, etc.

Espero que esta Navidad sepan hacerla mágica…

Dios los bendiga.

Cuídense

Lo quiero


	7. Capitulo VII

**Disclaimer:** siempre se me olvidaba ponerlo pero en serio no era mi intención, ademas todos sabemos que los personajes de Sakura Card captors son propiedad de las chicas Clamp y que por esto, no me pagan es por amor al arte...

Hola ¿Qué tal¿Cómo pasaron la navidad?

Les pido una mayúscula disculpa por mi tardanza, sé que siempre lo hago pero voy atrasada con los capítulos y me falta tiempo y a veces inspiración, pero ya estoy aquí, con un nuevo capitulo que espero que sea de su agrado…

Adelante.

………………………………………………………………………………

¿Qué sentía realmente Tomoyo Daudouji por Eriol Hiragisawa¿Lo amaba o solo era su amante¿Cómo podría saberlo antes de que fuera muy tarde?

-ella no te merece Eriol…-le dijo seria-solo te está usando

¿Cómo terminará todo esto? Una historia llena de preguntas diferentes pero con una misma respuesta.

**CAPITULO VII**

Tomoyo revisaba los detalles de la próxima colección, predominaban los colores ocres, amarillo, negro…las telas podrían ser ligeras, de encaje, lino, seda tal vez…los mejores precios y la mejor calidad los ofrecía una empresa española llamada TechT-la…

Tomoyo respiró hondamente, no era un trabajo fácil decidir los componentes de una de las colecciones mas importantes de toda su carrera…En ese momento sonó el timbre de su teléfono, ella pulsó un botón verde y de inmediato se escuchó una voz amable al otro lado.

-señorita Daudouji, hay una señorita que desea hablar con usted-le informó Jun, su secretaria-su nombre es Kaho Mizuki

Tomoyo se sorprendió un poco, nunca había sido amiga de Kaho Mizuki, la había tratado algunas veces por ser la socia de su novio…y en realidad, no le simpatizaba mucho.

-hazla pasar-dijo. En unos momentos apareció Kaho, vestía traje de falda corta y chaqueta negra con una camisa azul marino, tenía el pelo rojizo que llegaba hasta media espalda cortado en varias capas…era una bella mujer unos años mayor que ella.

-buenos días Tomoyo-saludó dirigiéndose hacia donde ella estaba

-buenos días Kaho, toma asiento por favor-dijo, así lo hizo la pelirroja, se apartó un mechón de la frente y sonrió

-no lo dices pero noto que estas un poco sorprendida de esta visita-dijo-y no te culpo, nunca hemos tenido tiempo para cultivar una amistad

-si, así es-afirmó Tomoyo dudando del extraño rumbo que podría tomar esta conversación ¿estaba ahí Kaho Mizuki para hablar de las razones por las cuales no eran amigas?

-me gustaría que eso cambiara pero es casi imposible-continuó ella-digo, Touya y yo solo estamos aquí por negocios y en cuestión de días regresaremos a Francia

-discúlpame Kaho, pero no entiendo a que se debe esta conversación-le dijo con decisión

-ah parece que te gusta ir al grano, me dejaré de rodeos entonces-dijo sonriendo-vine a hablarte de Touya

-¿Qué pasa con él?-preguntó Tomoyo menos interesada de lo que podría estar una novia enamorada, a punto de casarse

-está sufriendo-contestó Kaho con seriedad. Tomoyo la miró algo sorprendida-quizás no lo demuestre pero como si soy su amiga, me doy cuenta perfectamente de lo que le pasa

-Sé que eres su amiga, tan amiga que se atrevió a traicionar mi confianza contándote lo que había entre nosotros…aun sigo muy molesta por eso-le dijo con frialdad

-no necesitó contarme nada, soy bastante observadora-dijo Kaho sonriendo a medias y arqueando una ceja-y tan buena observadora soy que hasta puedo darme cuenta de cosas tan poco evidentes, vacías e insípidas

-¿Qué estas insinuando?-preguntó Tomoyo comenzando a molestarse, le parecía que esta mujer ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos

-no necesito insinuar nada-respondió fríamente borrando su sonrisa irónica-lo que quiero decir lo digo de frente… ¿Qué ganas con ocultar tu relacioncita con Touya? Ya no tienes 11 años, madura por favor

-un segundo-escupió enojada poniéndose de pie-no voy a permitir que vengas a mi oficina ni a preguntarme estupideces ni a darme instrucciones sobre como manejar mi relación con Touya

-claro, por que a él lo manejas como se te antoja ¿cierto?-dijo apretando los dientes, mirándola fijamente

-tu papel como amiga te lo te tomas muy en serio…no te pases de los límites Kaho, no querrás conocerme por que no te gustará, te lo juro-dijo amenazadoramente

-¿entonces me amenazas?-preguntó entre risitas-cualquiera pensaría que estas en alguna mafia, pero yo no, conozco muy bien a las mujeres como tú, bueno…a las niñitas como tú-dijo muy seria y con tono de voz frío-por cosas de la vida y por que son lindas (no lo voy a negar) creen que llevan el mando de todas las situaciones, creen que dirigen a los hombres pero ¿te digo algo? Solo pueden dirigir sus acciones por tiempo limitado, mas nunca dirigen sus sentimientos. Las niñitas como tú, tuvieron una infancia nada envidiable, con todo y sin nada pues nunca recibieron el amor de unos buenos padres, solo tuvieron muñecas, casitas de barbie y guapos ken; en su adolescencia tuvieron un convertible, fueron novia del mas guapo y popular de la escuela y asistieron a las mas salvajes fiestas, en fin, pudieron actuar como la risueña barbie de sus novelitas infantiles, y ahora son lo que son en su vida adulta, creen que aun son niñas y no se atreven ni por un segundo a ser mujeres y salir al mundo real que es lo que realmente importa…no toda la vida se puede jugar con los demás

Tomoyo se quedó observándola fijamente, sin parpadear…por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras, nunca nadie se había acercado tanto a su realidad.

-al parecer di en el clavo…-apreció Kaho dirigiéndose a la puerta para marcharse, pero antes de girar la perilla la voz de Tomoyo la detuvo

-¿por qué no buscas tu maldito diploma en Harvard?-preguntó sarcástica. Kaho no se volvió, tan solo sonrió para si misma y se marchó.

Al quedar sola en su oficina Tomoyo se desplomó en su sillón, quiso fingir que no sabía por qué lloraba ahora…pero lloraba…nunca en su vida había deseado tanto dejar de ser, Tomoyo Daudouji.

------------------

Después de pensarlo unas 5 veces, Eriol decidió tocar la puerta de la oficina de Meiling. Había atravesado con cautela el espacio que separaba la puerta de su oficina de la puerta de la oficina de Meiling como si fuera un ladrón de piezas egipcias tratando de no dejar pistas en un renombrado museo londinense en medio de la noche, llevaba en las manos unas bolsas blancas que al parecer guardaban algo en su interior…Shaoran lo había estado observando desde hacía algunos minutos y había preferido no opinar ni preguntar…Eriol tocó una segunda vez, Meiling no le respondía pero estaba seguro de que la joven se encontraba en su puesto de trabajo, le había preguntado a la secretaria

-adelante-se dejó escuchar su voz desde el interior. Eriol abrió la puerta y solo asomó la cabeza y una mano que sostenía las bolsas, la mujer desvió su atención de la computadora hacia él y arqueó una ceja divertida

-¿comida china?-preguntó Eriol sonriendo

-por supuesto-respondió Meiling riendo-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan payaso a veces?-le preguntó mientras lo veía apartar unos papeles y colocar las bolsas blancas que contenían comida china sobre el escritorio-apuesto a que viniste con paso ladronzuelo cuidando las bolsas como si fuese lo que te acababas de robar

-ni idea-respondió simplemente mientras comía un rollito de sushi

-¿Por qué lo haces?-preguntó Meiling enrollando con sus palitos unos fideos

-por que es la hora del almuerzo, hay mucho trabajo hoy y seguramente tienes hambre, primero me identifico para que no vayas a confundirme con un trozo de pollo frito-contestó engullendo otro rollito de sushi

-imbécil-murmuró riendo Meiling-y dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

-almuerzo contigo-respondió

-hace mucho que no lo hacías-dijo Meiling olvidando la interpretación errónea quizás a propósito que Eriol había dado a su pregunta-quizás esto tiene que ver con nuestra conversación del otro día, sé que te dije que no eras mi gran amigo como antes pero, muchas veces digo cualquier cosa así que no tienes que hacer esto

-hago esto por que eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga-dijo él serio-y te quiero

-gracias, yo también te quiero-contestó sonriéndole-y hablando de algo mas ¿irás a la reunión en casa de Sakura mañana?

-si-respondió Eriol-al principio no estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea por que estoy sumamente estresado por el trabajo, por lo demás, pero lo pensé y es una buena forma de relajarme un poco y divertirme ¿Quién sabe?...¿y tu iras?

-por supuesto-respondió Meiling alegre-a pesar de que Touya y Shaoran no se llevan bien, Touya conmigo es bastante amable y lo aprecio

-así es con todos menos con Shaoran ¿cierto?

-si, solo por el gran pecado de haber seducido y arrastrado a su hermana…-dijo con voz tétrica comenzando a reír luego acompañada de Eriol. De repente Meiling comenzó a revolver en las bolsas y en los envases

-¿Qué estas buscando?-le preguntó Eriol aun riendo

-¿galleta de la suerte?-le preguntó Meiling extendiendo una de sus manos, había dos galletas de forma irregular, las famosas galletas de la suerte que dan en los restaurantes chinos. Eriol tomó una, la oprimió y de ella sacó un diminuto trozo de papel, empezó a leer

"_cólmate de fortaleza para lo que el destino te tiene preparado"_

-veo que te sorprendiste un poco-le comentó Meiling al observar su reacción

-…tonterías…-murmuró Eriol

-sé que piensas que todas estas cosas son estupideces escritas por un anciano chino en una máquina de escribir diminuta, pero te diré algo…hay veces que estas palabras deben tomarse como un consejo y no como predicción…así que quizás no sean tonterías

-------------------

Tomoyo se olvidó por un momento de la elección de los detalles de su próxima colección para centrarse en Sakura, quien había entrado a su oficina con una actitud muy alegre y se había sentado frente a ella en el sofá.

-¿Qué te sucede amiga?-preguntó Sakura observándola fijamente-¿estuviste llorando?

-no, y no me sucede nada-contestó Tomoyo intentando sonreír

-por favor, no puedes engañarme-replicó Sakura-y guarda esa sonrisita falsa para alguien que se la crea… ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-ya dije que nada Sakura y por favor no insitas-le pidió con paciencia, era una desventaja que Sakura la conociera tan bien

-muy bien de acuerdo-dijo Sakura-debí imaginar que como siempre serías muy reservada con tus cosas, debo decirte que hay veces que eso me molesta pero otras veces trato de entenderte, por eso soy tu amiga ¿no?-agregó. Tomoyo sonrió-pero cambiando de tema, mañana en la noche tendremos una reunión en casa para celebrar la llegada de Touya y por supuesto que estás invitada

-¿debo ir de forma obligatoria?-preguntó desanimada, la verdad no le agradaba mucho la idea de juntar a Touya y a Eriol en el mismo lugar, por que seguro Eriol iría

-no es obligatorio, pero es un favor que te pido Tomoyo-le dijo-vamos, la pasarás genial, además para esa mala vibra que tienes lo mejor es ir de compras para prepararte para una reunión en la que habrá comida, bebida y hombres guapos…no puedes negar que se escucha tentador y en realidad, lo es-agregó sonriendo

-Sakura…

-hazlo por mi-le pidió-por favor

-de acuerdo, iré a la reunión-decidió rodando los ojos

-perfecto, no te arrepentirás…-exclamó feliz poniéndose de pie

-lo dudo-murmuró Tomoyo para si misma

-ahora nos iremos de compras-continuó Sakura halándola por los brazos-vamos señorita Daudouji, a buscar unos vestidos en las tiendas de nuestra propiedad, algunos accesorios y otras cosas…necesito sorprender a Shaoran, se supone que debo avivar la llama de nuestra relación cada día ¿no? Para que nunca se apague el fuego

Tomoyo se puso su camisón blanco, uno muy ligero que transparentaba y dejaba ver todas sus formas… le gustaba a Eriol…Había llegado del centro comercial hacía algunas 2 horas, estaba exhausta y había tomado un largo y relajante baño de espuma…Había sido un dia difícil, ahora estaba casi en las nubes, recostada en la cama. En algunos segundos llamaría a Eriol y lo invitaría a quedarse en su departamento esta noche… cerró los ojos fuertemente pero su expresión se fue haciendo mas suave, imaginaba a Eriol junto a ella, las manos de él acariciando su espalda y recorriendo su cintura, sus labios besando sus labios, su cuello, sus ojos cerrados y el lóbulo de sus orejas…casi pudo sentir su peso sobre ella, sus manos tocando sus fuertes pectorales y revolviendo su pelo…tan concentrada estaba en su fantasía que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a su habitación y la observaba relajada y soñadora.

No pudo aguantar mas, se veía tan bella…era tan hermosa y al parecer dormía. Se quitó su saco para estar más cómodo y se acercó un poco mas a ella, se sentó en la orilla de la cama…hacía tanto que no la sentía, hacía tanto que no la tocaba…sonrió levemente para si mismo, la miró con ternura y comenzó a acariciar una de sus piernas, llevando sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo delicadamente, como para no despertarla.

Tomoyo se extrañó un poco y curveó los labios en una suave sonrisa ¿tanto deseaba a Eriol Hiragisawa que sus fantasías las sentía realidad?...abrió los ojos suavemente y se sorprendió bastante pero ahogó el grito que quiso salir de su boca por que lo reconoció al instante.

-perdón-se excusó él sonriendo un poco sin dejar de acariciar su pierna-no quise asustarte

-no, olvídalo-dijo ella tranquila-¿Qué haces aquí Touya?

-tenía ganas de verte-contestó él-estuve tocando el timbre y como no atendías decidí entrar ya que sabía que estabas aquí, había visto tu carro en el parqueo-agregó. Tomoyo no dijo nada, se concentró un tanto en la actividad que realizaba Touya desde hacía algunos minutos…otra vez llegaron a su mente las grandes diferencias que habían entre él y…-¿Qué estabas soñando? Te veías muy feliz

-no soñaba-contestó sonriente obviando sus pensamientos anteriores-solo estaba descansando, estoy muy relajada, tomé un baño de espuma con unas sales

-me hubiera gustado llegar antes, así hubiéramos compartido ese momento-le dijo en tono seductor. Tomoyo sonrió. Él, con suma delicadeza, acarició desde su pierna a su cintura, luego a su costado, a uno de sus pechos y con cuidado se ubicó sobre ella-Tomoyo no sabes cuanto he deseado este momento, desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos…no he dejado de pensarte

Tomoyo lo miraba fijamente y recordó esa vez a la que él se refería, un diciembre bastante frío en la capital francesa, en un momento precario de su relación con Touya y luego de dos meses de felicidad y pasión con Eriol Hiragisawa. Había estado con Eriol, él la había hecho mujer. No su novio. No le mintió, no le dijo que él la había hecho mujer, ni siquiera en su relación habían tocado el tema del sexo, así era, una relación tan fría como la de dos pingüinos. Sin embargo, eso había ido cambiando después de esa vez.

Touya empezó a besarla lentamente y ella correspondió a ese beso, se besaban lenta y apasionadamente, luego de manera salvaje mientras él acariciaba sus piernas y ella, desabrochaba su camisa….

**NOTAS DE soNY:** Hola AGAIN…espero que les haya gustado este capitulo VII, en lo personal debo decir que a mi me encantó, y tanto me encantó que puedo decir que es uno de los mejores capítulos que he escrito de este y de mis demás fics por que tuvo de todo y creo que escribí con calidad ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Me dejan sus reviews, comentario, tomatos, etc., acá mismo

**Submit Review GO**

_¡Feliz año nuevo 2006!_

_Paz, amor y prosperidad para todo el mundo…_


	8. Capitulo VIII

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Sakura Card captors son propiedad de las chicas Clamp y que por esto, no me pagan es por amor al arte...

Hola ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo han pasado estos nuevos días de este nuevo año?

Espero que los hayan pasado genial y los sigan pasando así. Gracias por sus reviews, me alegran bastante. Este capitulo espero que les guste, tiene partes muy buenas…

A Leer!

………………………………………………………………………………

¿Qué sentía realmente Tomoyo Daudouji por Eriol Hiragisawa? ¿Lo amaba o solo era su amante? ¿Cómo podría saberlo antes de que fuera muy tarde?

-ella no te merece Eriol…-le dijo seria-solo te está usando

¿Cómo terminará todo esto? Una historia llena de preguntas diferentes pero con una misma respuesta.

**CAPITULO VIII**

Touya empezó a besarla lentamente y ella correspondió a ese beso, se besaban lenta y apasionadamente, luego de manera salvaje mientras él acariciaba sus piernas y ella desabrochaba su camisa encontrándose con un fuerte tórax y músculos en sus brazos…lo sintió besando su cuello y sin quererlo a su mente llegaron otras imágenes de otros besos, de otras sensaciones, de otras actitudes, de otro hombre…

-¡no!-exclamó ella de golpe empujándolo, él la miró sorprendido mientras ella se salía de debajo de él y se ponía de pie, ella se acomodó el cabello tras las orejas, parecía nerviosa

-Tomoyo… ¿Qué...pasa…contigo?-le preguntó respirando agitadamente

-no puedo Touya ¿entiendes?-dijo desesperada

-¿de que hablas? ¿Por qué no puedes?-preguntó comenzando a molestarse. Tomoyo no dijo nada y el silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Él se paró de la cama y comenzó a mirar a través de la ventana, la ciudad de Tokio se veía bastante hermosa con todas aquellas luces que la adornaban-¿Qué pasa contigo? Contéstame-exigió él dándole la espalda

-no, no lo sé-balbuceó confundida-todo es muy extraño

-¡eso digo!-exclamó él furioso-Tomoyo no nos vemos desde hace seis meses, seis meses-recalcó-¡vamos a casarnos y ni siquiera puedes decirme lo que te pasa!

-no mientas-le dijo con frialdad-lo que te molesta es que no pudimos llegar a mas-agregó-lo siento mucho Touya-dijo con sarcasmo

-no, eso no es lo que me molesta-dijo algo dolido -lo que me molesta es tu falta de confianza y tu cinismo

-de verdad, lo siento…-susurró ella-lo mejor será que te vayas y me dejes pensar ¿de acuerdo?-dijo. Touya no contestó nada, comenzó a recoger su ropa y otra vez se apoderó de ellos el silencio

-espero que mañana veas todo mas claro-dijo en voz baja y se marchó

----------------------

Eriol vio su reloj, 1:11 AM…ella ya no vendría y él se había quedado esperándola, no pudo evitar sentir enfado...

-pudo haberme llamado-murmuró para si mismo acostado en su cama viendo las formas del techo-pero claro, quizás los dedos no le den para marcar mi teléfono… ¿Por qué la quiero tanto? No ¿Por qué la amo tanto?...es evidente que Tomoyo no siente lo mismo por mi-dijo. Acarició la almohada que estaba a su lado y cerró los ojos imaginando que ella estaba y le sonreía-¿Cuándo cambiaran las cosas?-preguntó abriendo los ojos, centrándose esta vez en el tejido de la gruesa cortina que cubría su ventana.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

-¿hola?-dijo con desgano

-hola ¿Cómo estas?-preguntó una voz dulce al otro lado que él reconoció de inmediato

-Tomoyo-dijo sonriendo-estoy bien ¿y tu te sientes bien? Te noto extraña

-si, yo estoy bien…dime ¿pensaste que ni siquiera llamaría?-le preguntó

-por un segundo-contestó Eriol

-sé que a veces hago tonterías pero sabía que me estarías esperando y no haría una cosa así

-muchas veces lo supiste y aun así no llamaste…no creí que esta noche fuera diferente

-entiendo…llamé para decirte que…no pude ir por que necesito pensar en muchas cosas-dijo-cosas muy importantes

-¿Qué cosas?-preguntó interesado y algo preocupado, nunca había escuchado a Tomoyo hablar así, tan seriamente y preocupada…últimamente ella estaba cambiando y él no sabía por qué

-quizás luego te diga…bueno, debo irme…buenas noches

-buenas noches-dijo Eriol- Tomoyo yo te…-agregó pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la amatista ya había cerrado el teléfono. Él también cerró su teléfono-iba a decirte que te amaba, por fin iba a decírtelo

Mientras en el apartamento de Tomoyo…

-debo pensar cosas importantes, especialmente en una-murmuró para si misma mientras se arropaba y cerraba los ojos prepara para intentar dormir-debo pensar si es que…me estoy enamorando de ti

Touya despertó al otro día bastante desanimado, se dio un baño y bajó a comer al restaurante del hotel en donde se hospedaba. Sakura le había ofrecido estadía en su casa y él hubiera aceptado encantado de no ser por su cuñadito Shaoran Li, de tan solo imaginar que le vería la cara en exceso (ósea 2 veces al día) sentía ganas de morir; y en relación al apartamento de su novia, ni siquiera lo había pensado, ambos eran personas muy independientes y si no estaban casados, no compartirían ese espacio.

Touya bebió un sorbo de su jugo de naranja y seguido dio una mordida a su tostada con mermelada, en ese momento una pelirroja se sentó frente a él y le sonrió, lucía unos jeans azules ajustados, camisa blanca ceñida a su cuerpo con los dos primeros botones desabotonados mostrando escote y una chaqueta jeans también azul.

-buenos días Touya-saludó tomando una de las tostadas del plato, no le untó mermelada y bebió un sorbo de una taza de té

-buenos días-respondió él-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó tratando de no sonar interesado pero falló, Kaho se dio cuenta de su interés y sonrió para sus adentros

-saldré con un viejo amigo-contestó. La expresión facial de Touya Kinomoto cambió de "parecer no interesado" a "bastante interesado y ahora luzco molesto"

-y ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?-preguntó apretando un puño por debajo de la mesa

-no lo creo-contestó simplemente y se dedicó a seguir comiendo su tostada

-¿debes ir realmente? Creo que no podrás-dijo

-y… ¿Por qué?-preguntó Kaho sin ponerle mucha atención, sabía que este sería otro invento de Touya para evitar que saliera

-por que este no es un viaje de placer querida socia-dijo fríamente-en tan solo unos días volveremos a Francia y debemos terminar las cláusulas del contrato Mong- Akisuki….pienso que hoy debemos quedarnos a trabajar

-entonces no es un viaje de placer-repitió sus palabras mirándolo fijamente-para mi no puede serlo pero para ti si. Touya, si no me equivocó te has pasado estos días visitando a tus familiares, a tus amigos y a tu novia

-pero he trabajado-replicó él bebiendo otro sorbo de su jugo

-y yo también…-dijo-te aclararé algo Touya Kinomoto, no eres mi jefe, somos socios, dueños de una misma empresa y no tienes ningún derecho a decidir nada en mi vida ni en mi situación laboral… vas a casarte, dedica todos tus esfuerzos a tu prometida-agregó poniéndose de pie- adiós amor, que pases muy bien el resto de tu día y nos vemos en la noche-dijo poniéndose de pie mientras le lanzaba un beso y se marchaba

Touya se quedó observándola hasta que desapareció con su característico sexy caminar. Rodó los ojos, a Kaho Mizuki le encantaba molestarlo, por una parte decía que lo amaba y por otra salía con cualquier otro hombre y se lo hacía saber…pero lo que ella decía era cierto, no le debía ningún tipo de fidelidad o explicación pues no estaban juntos y él, debía dedicar sus esfuerzos, sus celos (lo admitía, sintió celos por culpa de Kaho Mizuki) y sus energías a su prometida y a su relación, destinada a irse por la borda.

----------------------

Tomoyo fue despertando lentamente después de pocas horas de sueño, no había podido dormir bien pensando en Eriol, en Touya, en su complicada y enredada vida que era así por que ella lo quiso, ya que al momento de empezar su relación con Eriol debió terminar con Touya y no era eso realmente, al momento que ella se dio cuenta de que no amaba a Touya

(Eso fue mucho antes de comenzar su relación con Eriol) debió terminar…

Se dio un baño y cuando comenzó a vestirse su teléfono sonó.

-¿hola?-dijo ella

-hola-respondió una voz masculina al otro lado que ella reconoció al instante, era Eriol-estoy en el parqueo de tu edificio y llamo para invitarte a caminar o a correr ¿Qué dices?

-¿y a donde vamos?-preguntó ella con tono de voz alegre

-al parque-respondió

-de acuerdo, bajo en cinco minutos…espérame

-----------------------

-hola sakura-saludó Kaho a la castaña, quien la esperaba en su casa

-hola, buenos días-respondió el saludo sonriente

-no me esperas desde hace mucho ¿verdad?-dijo Kaho-el tráfico estaba imposible hoy

-no te preocupes ¿y mi hermano?-preguntó

-está trabajando en el hotel-contestó Kaho-ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí

-¿y no se molesta?-le preguntó Sakura mientras ambas caminaban hacia la cocina para decidir los platos que iban a preparar los cocineros para la cena de la noche-digo, eso me sorprende bastante, Touya es muy sobre protector, es celoso totalmente…

-no te estoy entendiendo Sakura-le dijo Kaho extrañada

-vamos ¿Por qué me lo niegan? Sé que ustedes dos tienen algo, están enamorados-soltó emocionada, la idea de que su hermano estuviese enamorado le alegraba bastante, además Kaho le simpatizaba por que no era como esas tontas novias que había tenido su hermano en la escuela y en la universidad

Kaho se quedó sin palabras, respiró profundamente y dijo

-no, de verdad, Touya y yo no tenemos nada-dijo en voz baja-somos amigos simplemente y socios

-¿me estas hablando en serio? Yo hubiera jurado que estaban juntos-dijo apenada

-pues no, no lo estamos-dijo intentando sonreír-no lo estamos…bueno ¿Por qué no decidimos los platos? Pienso que deberíamos tener diferentes propuestas de carne e incluir mariscos ¿Qué opinas?

-estoy de acuerdo-respondió Sakura. Se quedó observando a Kaho, a pesar de que hablaba normalmente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, la notó afectada y dedujo que, quizás su hermano y su socia no tuvieran una relación amorosa pero ella deseaba tenerla, ella lo amaba y lo amaba de verdad, lo veía en sus ojos…no entendía como pudo equivocarse así, el mismo brillo que veía en la mirada de Kaho Mizuki al hablar de su hermano, lo había visto alguna vez…en los ojos de él al hablar de ella.

--------------------------

Tomoyo y Eriol caminaban de la mano por el parque, ambos vestidos con ropa deportiva. Eriol había cambiado sus anteojos esta vez por gafas de sol y ella llevaba en la cabeza una visera…De repente ella se quedó observándolo fijamente, era guapísimo, pensó, y encima de eso era noble, inteligente, fuerte y tierno….el hombre perfecto.

-¿sucede algo?-preguntó Eriol deteniendo el paso cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de Tomoyo. Tomoyo rió.

-no, no pasa nada-contestó alegre-es que…me parece extraño, nosotros aquí caminando juntos y de la mano, es la primera vez que lo hacemos

-es la primera vez que me dices que si-le recordó el mientras sonreía-Tomoyo, has cambiado ¿por qué?

-no entiendo que quieres decirme-le dijo ella acariciando su mejilla-¿Por qué piensas que he cambiado?

-por que antes eras muy distante conmigo y ahora te siento mas cerca de mi-contestó

-y ¿te molesta que esté cerca de ti?-preguntó sonriéndole mientras se apegaba a él, acariciándole la nuca

-claro que no-dijo tomando su cintura. Él la besó, y mientras saboreaban los labios del otro, ella tuvo una bella y casi indescriptible sensación, le flaqueaban las piernas, el corazón le palpitaba fuerte y su pecho comenzó a subir y a bajar por una dificultad al respirar…se separó de Eriol algo asustada por esa reacción-Tomoyo ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó preocupado

-si, estoy bien-dijo sonriendo con la mano en el pecho-maravillosamente bien-agregó mientras lo abrazaba y él correspondía a su abrazo-esta noche quiero decirte algo muy importante, tardé en descubrirlo, tardé en asegurarme de ello pero ya me di cuenta de lo que me está pasando y quiero que lo sepas

-¿por qué no lo dices ahora? Estoy preocupado por ti-le dijo

-ahora no puedo decírtelo, hay cosas que debo arreglar antes

La gran sala de la casa de Sakura era llenada por una música de piano y por algunas personas vestidas de gala. La menor de los Kinomoto tenía un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo strapless verde (como el color de sus ojos) que llegaba a media pantorrilla y tenía una abertura en la pierna derecha, tenía el pelo recogido en una cola baja. Shaoran vestía un traje negro y la agarraba de la mano mientras conversaban con Meiling quien vestía un conjunto azul marino compuesto por una blusa de tirantes y falda que llegaba a las rodillas y llevaba el pelo suelto…cerca de la ventana estaba Eriol con camisa negra y traje del mismo color, hablaba con una de las clientes de su empresa, una estadounidense de apellido Smith….cerca del lobby estaba Touya vestido de traje gris y camisa azul ultramarino, quien hablaba animadamente con su socia Kaho Mizuki, quien lucía un vestido rojo cuello V largo y llevaba el pelo rizado…

-¿Qué estas planeando Touya?-preguntó Kaho al notar que por décima vez su acompañante miraba hacia la puerta

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le preguntó Touya mirándole

-a mi no puedes engañarme, cuando estas así de inquieto es por que tienes algo planeado-dijo suspicaz

-bien…la relación con Tomoyo no va bien-comenzó a contarle

-que novedad-dijo con ironía-¿y entonces que? ¿Piensas por fin terminarla?

-no-contestó-espero a que llegue por que pienso darle una sorpresa

-¿sorpresa? ¿De que hablas?-preguntó Kaho interesada. Touya iba a contestarle pero la llegada de la persona a la que esperaba no lo dejó hablar. Esta noche estaba hermosa, lucía un vestido negro largo con un pequeño escote, su cabello largo estaba más o menos recogido en una elegante media cola que dejaba escapar algunos mechones…como siempre, se veía angelical, pareciendo lo que realmente no era.

Tomoyo se dirigió a él.

-buenas noches-saludó a Touya y a Kaho, ambos sonrieron, la segunda muy a su pesar-¿me lo podrías prestar un momento?-preguntó dirigiéndose a Kaho

-claro, es tuyo-respondió sonriente y luego se marchó, para su sorpresa no se sintió celosa sino…aliviada, con el presentimiento de que algo bueno sucedería.

-necesito decirte algo muy importante-dijo Tomoyo cuando Kaho se encontraba alejada conversando con un francés

-yo también…tengo una sorpresa para ti-dijo Touya besando una de sus manos

Desde un poco lejos Eriol los observaba, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos…Meiling se acercó a él.

-y necesito que por favor me dejes hablar primero, es muy importante-continuó Touya. Tomoyo asintió. Él la tomó de la mano y llamó la atención de los invitados haciendo un sonido con una copa y una cucharita que en ese momento transportaba una de las camareras en una bandeja. Todos se quedaron observándolos, Eriol, Meiling y Kaho, totalmente extrañados, Sakura y Shaoran, totalmente sorprendidos y los demás invitados, algunos 10 entre socios importantes y amigos solo prestaban atención. La música se detuvo. Tomoyo se puso nerviosa, Touya la tomaba de la mano y Eriol estaba ahí, mirándola fijamente como queriendo saber que era lo que pasaba y algo le decía que esa llamada de atención no era nada bueno-buenas noches a todos amigos-dijo Touya-primero gracias por haber venido, me complace mucho tenerlos aquí esta noche por que ustedes serán los testigos de algo que quiero decir hace mucho tiempo y de algo que próximamente sucederá…-agregó. Tomoyo respiró profundamente, se tensó-quiero decirle a esta mujer que tengo a mi lado-continuó mientras tomaba su mano con mas fuerza y la miraba. Ella aun miraba al frente, específicamente a Eriol, quien también la miraba.-que la amo y que estoy realmente feliz por que después de tres años de estar juntos, finalmente nos casaremos…

Al escuchar esto, algo en Eriol se quebró a pesar de que aparentaba estar bien. Siguió viendo a Tomoyo, notó que sus ojos se cristalizaron mientras aun lo miraba. ¿Por qué no le había dicho que tenía un novio? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que estaba comprometida?

Al comenzar los aplausos de los invitados se rompió ese contacto visual que al parecer nadie había notado, Touya le dio un ligero beso en los labios a Tomoyo. Eriol salió de allí. Con rumbo a ninguna parte.

**NOTAS DE soNY:** Hola…espero que les haya gustado este capitulo VIII,

A mi me pareció bueno, en especial la última parte…bella revelación. Les aviso que este es uno de los últimos capítulos, así que espero que no me abandonen y que sigan conmigo ¿si?

Me dejan sus reviews, comentario, tomatos, etc., acá mismo

**Submit Review---- GO**


	9. Capitulo IX

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Sakura Card captors son propiedad de las chicas Clamp y por esto, no me pagan es por amor al arte y por entretenimiento.

Hola ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien sinceramente. Estoy muy feliz por los reviews que me han dejado y les pido mil disculpas por tardar pero tengo que escribir los capítulos ya que los tengo en la mente pero no en la PC.

Espero que les guste este…

………………………………………………………………………………

¿Qué sentía realmente Tomoyo Daudouji por Eriol Hiragisawa? ¿Lo amaba o solo era su amante? ¿Cómo podría saberlo antes de que fuera muy tarde?

-ella no te merece Eriol…-le dijo seria-solo te está usando

¿Cómo terminará todo esto? Una historia llena de preguntas diferentes pero con una misma respuesta.

**CAPITULO IX**

-¡Eriol por favor espera!-le gritó Meiling caminando rápidamente mientras trataba de alcanzarlo. Eriol había salido de la fiesta, no llamó la atención de nadie pues todos estaban realmente ocupados felicitando a los novios. Meiling se apresuró y detuvo a Eriol justo antes de que él abriera la puerta de su carro. Estaban en el área pavimentada del jardín-Eriol, no puedes irte así

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó calmado, cosa que asustó bastante a Meiling-¿Qué me quede a escuchar como los felices novios anuncian la gran noticia de su boda?

-no, no es eso-se apresuró a contestar-Eriol, te conozco y sé que no estas bien-agregó poniendo las manos en el pecho de él y observándolo fijamente y muy triste

-¿no me estas viendo Meiling? Estoy bien, estoy calmado-dijo pausadamente y mirando al parecer, al vacío-ni siquiera le grité lo perra que es en la cara, ni siquiera hice que todos supieran la clase de arpía que se esconde tras esa cara de ángel

-escúchate no estas bien…déjame, déjame llevarte a tu apartamento ¿si?-le dijo bastante preocupada y algo desesperada-te prepararé un café, hablaremos toda la noche, recordaremos viejos tiempos como antes, haremos lo que quieras pero no puedo dejarte solo Eriol

-necesito estar solo Meiling-dijo él subiendo a su auto-no haré nada estúpido, puedes estar segura

Meiling no dijo nada, conocía a Eriol Hiragisawa como a la palma de su mano, sabía que a pesar de ese semblante sereno y actitud calmada, él no estaba bien pero era cierto, él necesitaba estar solo. Con mucho pesar y aun preocupada entró a la fiesta.

-Meiling ¿no sabes a donde fue Eriol?-le preguntó Shaoran al verla atravesar la puerta, estaba con su esposa y los novios, Touya y Tomoyo

-se fue a su casa-dijo ella-dijo que lo disculparan pero tenía una fuerte jaqueca y debió marcharse-les mintió

-Meiling ¿no te parece increíble?-le preguntó Sakura emocionada-mi hermano y mi mejor amiga eran novios desde hace tiempo y no me habían dicho nada. Estoy un poco dolida pero, muy feliz por esto

-si, increíble-dijo Meiling con una ironía que solo Tomoyo pudo notar-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada Tomoyo?-preguntó. Tomoyo no respondió y Touya decidió hablar por ella

-quería darle tiempo al tiempo, dejar que las cosas maduraran para darles la noticia de nuestro noviazgo y compromiso-respondió él

-y vaya que maduraron-continuó Meiling con el casi imperceptible tono irónico-por cierto…-agregó ella mientras Tomoyo la miraba fijamente y ella le sostenía la mirada-Eriol los felicita, está muy feliz con esta noticia…buenas noches-se despidió-felicidades otra vez-agregó, luego se marchó

-bueno, creo que debemos dejar a los novios solos un momento-opinó Shaoran-¿no crees Sakura?

-si, cierto-respondió-nos vemos-agregó guiñándoles un ojo.

-vamos Tomoyo-le dijo Touya mientras la conducía escaleras arriba hacia la sala de TV, quería estar a solas con ella un momento para conversar-y dime ¿Qué te pareció mi sorpresa?-le preguntó sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta tras si. Ella lo miraba fijamente sin articular palabra, no había dicho nada desde el inesperado anuncio del compromiso

-¿esa era tu sorpresa?-preguntó mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-si-respondió Touya mirándola extrañado por esa actitud de la amatista-quería sorprenderte haciéndote saber que no me importa nada más de ti que no sea tu misma, que eres importante…-

-Touya no sigas diciendo nada mas-lo interrumpió ella-¡ambos sabemos que todo esto es una gran falsa! ¡Ambos sabemos que no nos amamos!

-Tomoyo yo si te amo-aseguró él

-¡yo no!-le gritó-¡yo no te amo! ¿Entiendes? Nunca te dije que quería casarme contigo, como siempre haces interpretaste todo como te dio la gana

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó alterado agarrándola por los hombros-¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo!

-la verdad-respondió Tomoyo-perdóname Touya, eres un hombre bueno y sé que alguna vez me amaste pero luego, todo se volvió una costumbre para ti y amar no es rutina

-precisamente tú me dirás que es amar-dijo con ironía furioso-¡precisamente tú! ¡No conoces el significado de ese sentimiento Tomoyo!

-¡quizás fue así! ¡Pero ahora lo conozco y me doy cuenta de que no es lo que siento por ti!-gritó zafándose de él-nunca quise hacerte daño pero todo salió mal, todo lo confundí….perdóname

-no, no te perdono-le dijo fríamente observándola-maldigo el día en el que te conocí y maldigo aun mas el día que te amé Tomoyo, eres despreciable-escupió

-yo…yo-comenzó a decir llorando-lo sé

Touya se dio la vuelta, iba a marcharse cuando la voz de ella lo detuvo

-espero que un día me perdones-dijo

-yo también…espero que un día podamos perdonarnos-dijo y luego se marchó, dejando a una Tomoyo llorando desconsolada.

------------------

Kaho estaba sorprendida, quizás aquella sensación de alegría súbita solo había sido algo falso…toda su alegría quedó por los suelos cuando lo escuchó decir

"_quiero decirle a esta mujer que tengo a mi lado, que la amo y que estoy realmente feliz por que después de tres años de estar juntos, finalmente nos casaremos…"_

-¿Cómo puedes llegar tan lejos con ese maldito capricho Touya?-preguntó al aire mientras corrían lágrimas por sus mejillas y conducía hacia el hotel-ambos sabemos que es mentira, no la amas imbécil, no la amas…pero ni pienses que me rendiré, alguna vez sentí que me amaste Touya….y tengo esta sensación de que estaremos juntos y yo nunca me equivoco…estarás conmigo por que yo soy la única que de verdad te ama, la única que siempre te ha amado y te amará siempre.

---------------

Tomoyo se dirigió al apartamento de Eriol, se sentía mal. Deseaba que todo lo sucedido solo hubiera sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla y que cuando despertara, estuviese a su lado el único hombre al que ella había amado en su vida… ¿por qué todo estaba saliendo tan mal? ¿Por qué ahora que había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos por Eriol la vida le jugaba mal y lo apartaba de su lado? ¿Por qué la misma vida estaba en su contra?

Había visto en su mirada tanta decepción y dolor; y todo por su culpa, por su estúpida inmadurez y su estúpida mentira… ¿por qué nunca dijo que lo amaba? ¿Por qué nunca le dijo que él era el hombre que no soñó pero que siempre había esperado? ¿Por qué?

Su dilema mental fue interrumpido por la vigésima vez que tocaba el timbre y por las casi 50 veces que había golpeado la puerta…

-no está-murmuró para si misma llorando-necesito hablar contigo Eriol, necesito que me escuches, quizás lo entenderás o quizás no y te pierda para siempre pero debo intentarlo, debo intentarlo-dijo entre sollozos

Se sentó frente a su puerta, no podía marcharse sin explicarle todo, aunque en realidad no sabía que le diría.

Pasados 10 minutos. Él no llegaba. Pasados 30 minutos. Él no llegaba y sus lágrimas se hacían más y más. Pasados 45 minutos. No llega ¿Cómo explicarle? ¿Qué palabras podría usar para justificar su error? Pasada 1 hora…él no aparecía.

Tomoyo se levantó del suelo y decidió marcharse a casa, al parecer Eriol no aparecería esa noche…pero ella lo buscaría y trataría de explicarle algo, que parecía no tener sentido y sin explicación…pero lo intentaría.

---------------

Kaho despertó, eran las 3:00 AM. Se levantó de la cama y cubrió su camisón con una bata. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió. No tuvo que caminar mucho, tocó en la puerta que quedaba al lado de la suya y casi de inmediato, el hombre de pelo café y ojos negros abrió. No dijo nada, tan solo se encaminó a un sillón que daba a la ventana y tomó asiento.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Kaho entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras si-deberías estar feliz, ya anunciaste tu anhelado compromiso y quizás muy pronto te casarás con Tomoyo-agregó con los ojos aguados, luego las lágrimas emergieron de sus ojos. Touya siguió en silencio y ella continuó con la voz entrecortada-tendrán dos casas, una aquí y otra en Francia pero pasarán mas tiempo aquí ya que así eres, harías todo por la mujer que amas. Tendrán dos hijos, quizás dos varones o la pareja, quien sabe…él será llamado Fujitaka y ella quizás tenga el nombre de una linda flor…tendrán en fotos una bella y sonriente familia, con sus hijos serán padres amorosos y esposos visiblemente felices y enamorados ¿pero sabes algo? Detrás de toda esa perfección y felicidad se esconderá la verdad de algo que nunca tuvo futuro, algo distante y vacío…en lo que tú te empeñaste

-eso no sucederá Kaho-dijo en voz baja mirando hacia el suelo

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes la inútil esperanza de que todo irá bien y de que Tomoyo te amará?-preguntó con ironía aún llorando-no seas ingenuo, ve tu realidad

-no, no tengo esperanzas de nada-le respondió, esta vez mirándola fijamente

-será mejor así Touya-le dijo-ella nunca te amó y tú nunca lo viste…tú tampoco la amas, quizás lo hiciste alguna vez pero eso pasó-continuó acercándose a él, se arrodilló frente al sillón para quedar a su altura

-¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-le preguntó Touya. Ella siguió observándolo un poco confundida por la pregunta-me pareció extraño que tuvieras esa manía de describir la vida de las personas, su pasado o su presente o su futuro. Después me acostumbré. Pasó el tiempo, nos hicimos amigos y al enterarte de mi relación con Tomoyo me dijiste…que todo terminaría tal como empezó, simplemente eso dijiste

-¿y como empezó?-le preguntó tomando sus manos entre las suyas-nunca me lo contaste, pensaste que solo hablaba por hablar o por que estaba enojada, por eso no te culpo, sé que a veces eso parece

-empezó…interpretando…interpretando las cosas como yo quería-contestó y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Tomoyo tenía razón en lo que le había dicho esa noche. Y Kaho también tenía razón en lo que había dicho ese día-¿soy muy predecible?

-para quien aprende a conocerte-respondió sonriendo de lado, para su sorpresa Touya también le sonrió

-gracias

-¿por?-le preguntó Kaho extrañada, aun sonriendo

-por estar desde siempre conmigo…

---------------

Tomoyo ni siquiera había intentado dormir, sabía que no podría, sus pensamientos sobre Eriol no la dejarían. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la cocina para beber un poco de agua. De pronto, el timbre comenzó a sonar y ella se dirigió a atender un poco intrigada por saber quien estaría en su puerta a esa hora… ¿Quién tocaba el timbre tan impacientemente?

Giró la perilla y abrió. Su expresión cambió.

-Eriol-dijo mostrando un poco de alegría, él estaba en su puerta, por fin hablarían-que bueno que estas aquí-agregó. Eriol no dijo nada, solo azotó fuertemente la puerta, cerrándola en el acto. Tomoyo se sobresaltó

-yo fuera tú y no me alegraría-le dijo fríamente tomándola por los hombros, la empujó fuertemente hacia una pared y la mantuvo acorralada-¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué me engañaste de esta manera Tomoyo?-le preguntó con los ojos aguados

-yo lo siento Eriol-dijo asustada y con tristeza-lo siento mucho

-¡¿y crees que con decir lo siento vas a solucionar todo esto! ¡¿Piensas que olvidaré todo!-le gritó. Tomoyo comenzó a llorar

-¡Eriol perdóname!-gritó entre sollozos-¡por favor!

-¡no te perdonaré!-contestó-por eso estabas tan extraña estos días, por eso quisiste acercarte mas a mi…para suavizar tu culpa y hacer que yo cayera en tu estúpido juego ¿por quien me tomaste? Seguramente por un imbécil, un estúpido que aceptaría todas y cada una de tus condiciones solo por que te amaba-continuó apretando más los hombros de la chica

-yo también te amo Eriol-soltó agitada-pensaba terminar con Touya esta noche para estar contigo, para que todos lo supieran

-DEJA DE MENTIRME TOMOYO-exigió sacudiéndola-tú no eres capaz de amar a nadie y menos a mi que siempre te importé muy poco

-¡No! ¡Te equivocas!

-¡es cierto! Tan poco te importé que te acostabas conmigo mientras planeabas tu boda… ¡eres una perra! ¡falsa!

-yo siempre estuve bien contigo, volvía a tus brazos siempre por que me sentía segura y amada como nunca fui-dijo estrujando su camisa con llanto desgarrador- no me digas eso

-¿Qué te digo?-preguntó él, comenzando a llorar (nótese, masculino) apegándose a ella sin dejar espacio entre sus cuerpos mientras olvidaba los hombros de la chica y ejercía presión sobre sus muñecas, presión que cada vez aumentaba pero a ella le importaba poco, sentía muy poco ese dolor…el dolor que era latente en ella, era el dolor que le estaban causando sus palabras-¿Qué te amo? ¿Qué pensé alguna vez verte despertar todos los días en mi cama siendo tú mi esposa? ¿Qué sentí deseos de gritarle a todos cuanto te amaba?-comenzó a preguntar. Cada pregunta arrancaba un llanto mas fuerte a Tomoyo, le provocaba mas dolor-¿Qué quise decírtelo pero temí perderte por eso? Sin saber que nunca te tuve en realidad ¿Qué mas te digo? ¿Qué?...no sabes cuanto me gustaba oírte susurrar mi nombre cuando te hacía el amor, por que para mi estábamos haciendo el amor pero para ti seguramente solo fue sexo, un entretenimiento mientras estuviste sola aquí, sin él

-¡NO!-gritó Tomoyo entre lágrimas tratando de zafarse de él, ya no podía más-por favor Eriol, te lo suplico, suéltame, me estas haciendo daño

-esto ni siquiera se compara con el daño que tú me has hecho-dijo entre dientes soltándola bruscamente, casi no podía creerlo, ella lo había engañado, había jugado con él y él aun le tenía contemplaciones-no vales la pena, no vales nada

-te amo, te lo juro-dijo con voz débil, sobando sus muñecas que estaban enrojecidas-estar a tu lado fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida

-eso no me sirve de nada ya-dijo Eriol viéndose devastado-no quiero volver a verte nunca más-agregó. Miró por última vez a Tomoyo, estaba sentada en el suelo con la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Le dolió verla así, a pesar de todo quiso correr hacia ella y abrazarla pero no pedirle perdón, era una mentirosa. Ahogando esos pensamientos se marchó.

**NOTAS DE soNY:** Hola…espero que les haya gustado este capitulo IX,

Me gustó la parte de Kaho y Touya por que Kaho por lo que han podido leer tiene una extraña habilidad de describir la vida de la gente, es una mujer bastante observadora y acertada. Me dicen que Touya es un cerdo y Kaho insoportable, pero aquí no es así, Touya es un confundido y Kaho ya lo dije, observadora, no quiere hacerle daño a nadie a pesar de su arrogancia.

Otra parte, la del principio ya que Mei demostró que no es una loca enamorada, realmente le importa el bienestar de Eriol y mas que su enamorada es su amiga. Nunca pondría a Mei de arpía en un fic ya que como he dicho en mi perfil y en otros fics, es mi personaje favorito después de Shaoran.

Por último la "Erioldescarga" contra Tomoyo, no sé si les gustó pero creo que me salió muy bien. Queda sentado que Eriol cuando esta enojado no se la toma con todos, se la toma contra el que le hizo daño.

Me dejan sus reviews, comentario, tomatos, etc., acá mismo

**Submit Review---- GO**

_Cuídense._

_Bye_


	10. Capitulo X

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Sakura Card captors son propiedad de las chicas Clamp y por esto, no me pagan es por amor al arte y por entretenimiento.

Hola ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Estoy súper contentísima por sus reviews, de verdad no sabía que mi fic les gustara de esa forma y no saben cuanto me alegra. Estén pendientes en mi perfil por que próximamente publicaré un fic con esta parejita encantadora…

A LeeR!

………………………………………………………………………………

¿Qué sentía realmente Tomoyo Daudouji por Eriol Hiragisawa? ¿Lo amaba o solo era su amante? ¿Cómo podría saberlo antes de que fuera muy tarde?

-ella no te merece Eriol…-le dijo seria-solo te está usando

¿Cómo terminará todo esto? Una historia llena de preguntas diferentes pero con una misma respuesta.

**CAPITULO X**

El sol comenzó a salir, su resplandor era como todos los días, cálido y mas o menos abrasante. Algunas personas escribieron que el día amanecía tal y como se estaba de ánimo, era como si el cielo se vistiera del color de tu alma…Eriol negó a la nada mientras miraba por su ventana, era mentira, mientras el día estaba bello y radiante, él era otra cosa, estaba lleno de tristeza y amargura, estaba desecho por las mentiras y por los engaños que desde que tenía memoria siempre había odiado.

¿Por qué no fue todo un mal sueño? ¿Y por que no volvía todo a la normalidad? Olvidó esas preguntas, él estaba acostumbrado a aceptar su realidad.

Los pensamientos de Eriol fueron interrumpidos por el sonido monótono del timbre, con pesar se dirigió a abrir la puerta, sintió un poco la alegría al ver que su amigo, su casi hermano estaba frente a él. Le sonreía y se saludaron de la mano.

-buenos días Hiragisawa-le saludó Shaoran mientras entraba al apartamento y Eriol cerraba la puerta-aunque por esa cara que tienes creo que no te parecen muy buenos ¿o me equivoco?-agregó con seriedad

-no te equivocas-aceptó Eriol mientras le ofrecía asiento-no está muy bien el día para mi

-y supongo que la jaqueca o la migraña de anoche fue solo un pretexto para marcharte-dijo

-me conoces…-atinó a decir Eriol

-tiene que ver con esa mujer…-afirmó con toda certeza, sabía perfectamente que todos los problemas de Eriol habían comenzado cuando "esa mujer" se interpuso en su camino-¿Qué sucedió?

-me enteré de algo…-contestó Eriol en voz baja-…algo que…-Eriol no continuó, un gran silencio se apoderó de él, no sabía aun si decirle la verdad a su amigo o seguir callando…a pesar de todo, no le interesaba hacerle daño a Tomoyo…a pesar de si mismo la amaba

-¿Qué? ¿De que te enteraste?-preguntó Shaoran interesado. Debía de ser algo muy grave para que Eriol estuviera así

-nunca le importé-respondió Eriol-nunca. Pensé que aunque no me amaba por lo menos se interesaba por mí, le importaba lo que me sucediera o lo que pensaba…pero estuve equivocado

-lo siento Eriol…pero debiste saberlo-le dijo con franqueza-si de verdad le hubieses importado un poco no te haría tanto daño todo el tiempo

-tienes razón

-Eriol ¿Qué pasará? ¿Seguirás con ella?-preguntó Li. Pasaron varios minutos para que Eriol respondiera esa pregunta…

-no, lo nuestro terminó para siempre

------------------------

Touya la vio a su lado, dormía con todo el pelo cubriéndole la cara, parecía cansada, habían hablado toda la noche de muchas cosas…de sus predicciones o visiones, de lo sucedido con Tomoyo, de cómo de hombre comprometido pasó a soltero en tan solo minutos…rieron de eso a pesar de la gravedad del asunto y lo supo, en realidad no amaba a Tomoyo, pero entonces ¿Qué sentía por ella? ¿Cuál era el gran deseo de casarse con ella? ¿Por qué?

"_eso vendría siendo una confusión" le respondió Kaho "estabas tan acostumbrado a ella y alguna vez estuviste tan enamorado que llegaste a imaginar toda tu vida con ella…creíste tanto esa fantasía, comprendo por que fue tan difícil para ti ver que todo desde hace mucho tiempo había terminado"_

Apartó varios mechones de su cara y se quedó observándola algunos segundos. Sonrió para si mismo, ella se veía tan hermosa, los labios y mejillas rosadas, semblante tan relajado que se le dibujaba una tenue sonrisa…se veía feliz.

-sería interesante verte así todos los días-susurró para si mismo-despertar a mi lado….-continuó, se dio la vuelta para utilizar el teléfono y no pudo ver cuando la sonrisa tenue de Kaho Mizuki se hacia mas pronunciada-buenos días señorita-dijo a través del teléfono-¿hay asientos disponibles en primera clase en los vuelos a Paris, Francia? ¿A que hora salen?...me gustaría el vuelo de las 8:00 PM, dos reservaciones…a nombre de Touya Kinomoto y Kaho Mizuki…muchas gracias

-----------------

-Tomoyo ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Sakura sorprendida de verla en su casa. Luego le sonrió-¿ahora actuaremos como cuñadas o que?

-Sakura debemos hablar-le dijo seriamente. No lucía muy bien en realidad, tenía los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar y había decidido ocultarlos tras unas gafas de sol, vestía unos jeans y una camiseta negra

-claro, toma asiento por favor-dijo Sakura viendo la seriedad en las palabras de su amiga. Tomoyo así lo hizo y ella la imitó-Tomoyo ¿estas enferma? No te veo bien ¿te sucede algo?-comenzó a preguntar preocupada

-no, no Sakura-se apresuró a contestar Tomoyo-no estoy enferma…vine a decirte algo muy importante

-dime ¿Qué sucede?

-Sakura…Touya y yo terminamos, ya no nos casaremos-respondió

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Sakura menos sorprendida de lo que se imaginaba Tomoyo-pero si apenas anoche lo anunciaron y tengo entendido que era algo que hablaron hace tiempo ¿Por qué pasó?

-lo que sucede es que…-intentó contestar Tomoyo pero Sakura la detuvo antes de que pudiera decir algo mas

-sucede que tú estabas enamorada de alguien mas-le dijo. Tomoyo la miró fijamente mientras Sakura también la miraba-y Touya también amaba a otra persona

-pero…-comenzó sorprendida pero otra vez Sakura la detuvo intuyendo lo que diría su amiga

-por que soy tu amiga…es la respuesta que tengo si es que querías preguntar Cómo sabía eso-dijo sonriendo levemente-y soy su hermana, lo conozco bien…quizás anunciaron su boda, quizás yo parecía feliz (por ustedes) pero cuando vi en sus ojos vi algo que mostraba que nunca serían felices juntos por que nunca estuvieron juntos en realidad…y cuando digo estar juntos no me refiero a compartir la cama, me refiero a que además de estar juntos en cuerpo, lo estén en alma, en corazón y hasta en los sentidos…-agregó. Vio que Tomoyo sonreía levemente-sé que ya tienes a un hombre que comparte todo eso contigo y aunque no me has dicho quien es, sé que te ama por que ha logrado que tú lo ames también, "la señorita Daudouji solo se enamoraría una vez en su vida y cuando sucediera sería eterno y de un hombre que también la amara"…así que no necesito nombres, tan solo me alegro de que por fin lo hayas encontrado

-y lo perderé Sakura-dijo Tomoyo mientras la sonrisa se borraba de su rostro y una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla-todo por mi culpa

-no sé por que…pero algo me dice que no lo perderás…lucha por él Tomoyo

--------------

Meiling se decidió a tocar el timbre…sonó dos veces, luego de algunos segundos apareció frente a ella una joven de pelo negro y ojos amatistas que la miraba sorprendida

-si vienes a insultarme por lo sucedido con Eriol no pierdas tu tiempo ni el mío-dijo a la defensiva pero calmadamente-aunque ni siquiera importa ya…todo lo malo e hiriente que alguien podría decirme me lo dijo Eriol…así que quizás tus palabras no me hagan daño, comienza-agregó desganada

-aunque no lo creas no vine a insultarte-le respondió Meiling, en ese momento Tomoyo la miró ¿podría ser posible?-lo que hiciste fue un espanto, es cierto, pero…-comenzó Meiling, se detuvo un momento, lo que diría le costaba bastante-sé que lo amas

-dijiste que cuando Eriol se diera cuenta de la clase de basura que soy estarías ahí ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

-nunca cambié de opinión…estuve con él como amiga. Sé bien que Eriol nunca me amará-contestó-por alguna razón que solo él sabe eres la mujer de su vida y solo contigo podrá ser feliz

-él…no quiere saber nada mas de mi-dijo Tomoyo con tristeza

-mentira, él quiere todo contigo-dijo ella sonriendo levemente, le dolía aceptarlo-sueña con casarse, comprar una gran casa en un lindo vecindario y, no sé, tener hijos…creo que hasta te sueña los dos juntos de viejitos en la terraza, cada uno sentado en su mecedora, mirando las estrellas…ha tenido el tiempo y el gran amor de soñarse toda una vida contigo. Tomoyo te daré el primer y único consejo de nuestras vidas-agregó con firmeza-no dejes que Eriol se te escape, lucha por él hasta que logre perdonarte

-Meiling… ¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó curiosa, sabía muy bien que no era santa de su devoción

-lo hago por él-respondió-quiero lo mejor para Eriol y si el cree que eres tú, creo que eso está…bien

-gracias…-dijo con sinceridad

-no me agradezcas nada-dijo. Luego se marchó. Iba caminando hacia su auto que estaba en el parqueo, dio una última mirada hacia atrás y dijo para si misma-no lo hago por ti…es por Eriol

-------------------

Shaoran se tiró desganado sobre el sofá de la sala, cerró los ojos un momento. De pronto sintió unas manos que masajeaban sus hombros…

-estas tenso-notó Sakura-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó

-esta fue una semana agitada, tuve bastante trabajo y bastantes enojos-contestó

-ese es el precio de la amistad-le dijo sentándose a su lado. Shaoran abrió los ojos y la miró-cuando se es un buen amigo, los problemas del otro se sienten propios

-¿a que viene eso?-preguntó sonriendo

-a que sospecho que tus enojos se debieron a los problemas que últimamente ha tenido Eriol-respondió

-mmmm….en parte-aceptó

-Shaoran, la boda de mi hermano se canceló-dijo después de un rato de silencio

-que bueno que Tomoyo se dio cuenta del error que cometía antes de dar ese salto mortal-se mofó él

-Shaoran, no puedo creer que bromees con una cosa así-le reprendió Sakura molesta dándole en el hombro-no puede ser que lo odies tanto como para alegarte de eso y burlarte

-Sakura amor, me conoces-dijo-no me alegro por eso, solo dije lo que dije de broma pero realmente no me alegro y lo sabes

-lo sé, discúlpame-dijo dándole un beso leve-además, creo que fue lo mejor

-¿por qué dices eso?-le preguntó con curiosidad

-por que ninguno de los dos se amaba, Touya ama a Kaho, lo sé…y en cuanto a Tomoyo, ella también amaba a alguien mas…nunca me dijo quien era, pero sé que existe

-que coincidencia…Eriol siempre me ha hablado de esa mujer pero nunca me ha dicho quien es, por una extraña razón ella siempre quiso que mantuvieran su relación en secreto-comentó Shaoran. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento pensando en lo que habían dicho

-¿no crees Shaoran que es mucha coincidencia?-preguntó Sakura. Ambos sonrieron.

-------------

-y dime algo ¿no llamaras a tu hermana para decirle que nos vamos?-le preguntó Kaho a Touya mientras estaban en la sala de espera del aeropuerto

-ahora no, cuando la llame quizás ponga el grito en el cielo-le contestó-pero está acostumbrada a mis huidas improvisadas, después se le pasa

-¿y sabe lo de la cancelación de la boda?-preguntó

-Tomoyo es su mejor amiga, quizás ya le habrá contado-respondió.

A través de los altos parlantes comenzó a escucharse una voz que anunciaba la salida del vuelo 456 con destino a Paris, Francia, los pasajeros debían abordar por la puerta 4. Touya y Kaho se pusieron de pie.

-es nuestro vuelo-dijo Touya-como siempre, de regreso a Paris-agregó mientras comenzaba a caminar con Kaho a su lado, de pronto la pelirroja tomó su mano libre

-y como siempre, yo a tu lado-dijo. Ambos detuvieron el paso y Touya comenzó a mirarla fijamente-¿Cuándo entenderás que soy la mujer para ti?-preguntó. Touya sonrió

-estoy comenzando a entenderlo-dijo-debo aceptar que eres la única persona que me conoce realmente…no puedo creer que sigas a mi lado-dijo riendo, Kaho rió también

-yo tampoco podía creerlo-dijo con una sonrisa-hasta que me di cuenta de que estoy a tu lado y te soporto por que…te amo, a pesar de tu carácter imposible a veces. Te amo Touya Kinomoto- Touya acercó su rostro al de ella y depositó en sus labios un leve beso-y tú también me amas-le dijo en un susurro, sentía su amor pero sabía que él no lo diría

-si, lo sé-dijo también susurrando y la abrazó. Luego así, abrazados, caminaron hacia la puerta número 4 para abordar un avión…con destino a Paris.

-------------

Eriol se secó el cabello con una toalla, se puso unos pantalones largos y se tiró en la cama, esta vez intentaría dormir. No pudo evitar que la primera imagen que llegara a su mente luego de cerrar los ojos, fuera el rostro de Tomoyo, ella le sonreía…abrió los ojos de golpe y dio un profundo suspiro, debía olvidarla…ella le había mentido, lo había engañado.

-seguramente mientras yo estoy aquí pensando en ella-se dijo a si mismo mirando hacia el techo-ella ni siquiera me recuerda, si no le importo, nunca le importé…y a pesar de eso, se atrevió a decir que me amaba…continuó mintiéndome…¿Por qué te he amado tanto? Tú quizás me olvidaste-agregó.

Pero se equivocaba. Estaba muy equivocado.

Si en alguien o algo pensaba Tomoyo Daidouji, era en él.

Y en verdad lo amaba.

-no voy a perderte Eriol-se dijo a si misma Tomoyo decidida, mirando hacia el techo-no puedo perderte.

**NOTAS DE soNY:** Hola…espero que les haya gustado este capitulo X, quizás estuvo un poco lento pero es la antesala del final, si como lo leen este es el penúltimo capitulo. ¿Qué sucederá con Tomoyo y con Eriol? ¿Estarán juntos o Tomoyo tendrá su merecido? Todas las respuestas en el siguiente capitulo.

Me dejan sus reviews, comentario, tomatos, etc., acá mismo

**Submit Review---- GO**

_Cuídense._

_Bye_


	11. Capitulo XI

Un poco largo pero tomen en cuenta que es el final…. A LEER!

_Disclaimer: (producto de una mente desequilibrada)_

-Sonylee hoy es el día mas importante de tu vida-sentenció un joven de pelo azulado y ojos celestes a una chica de pelo castaño y ojos marrones que lo miraba con expresión aburrida sentada en su cama

-por favor Eriol no exageres-le dijo Sonylee rodando los ojos-ni que haya conocido al amor de mi vida y ya vaya a casarme con él, triunfar en mi gran y maravilloso trabajo con mi maravillosa carrera, tener a mis hijos y vivir en la genial casa que yo misma diseñé…Bueno, mejor no voy tan lejos, hoy no es día de mi graduación...Recuerda que te lo he dicho, los días mas importantes de mi vida serán…

-¡para!-le interrumpió bruscamente-cuando me importe tu vida te aviso ¿de acuerdo? No me interrumpas-agregó. Dispuesto estaba a comenzar su discurso nuevamente cuando no pudo escuchar que sonylee murmuraba un "perdón" bastante sarcástico-como decía, hoy es el día mas importante de tu vida ya que por fin publicarás el último capitulo de esta historia…te perdoné que me pusieras como un tonto en esta historia

-estabas enamorado, no eras tonto-replicó Sonylee pero Eriol la ignoró

-te perdoné que olvidarás el disclaimer de los primeros capítulos de la historia pero hoy…no te lo perdono-le dijo con ojos asesinos. Sonylee se intimidó y tragó saliva sonoramente-así que…habla ahora, no te permito que calles para siempre

-muy bien general Hiragisawa-respondió algo molesta pero resignada-todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad del grupo artístico Clamp, por esto no recibo ninguna compensación económica solo recibo los comentarios, el afecto y las criticas de los lectores…

-que obediente eres-le dijo Eriol con alegría-debo decirte que me gustó mucho tu historia, la llevaste bien-agregó dándole un beso en la mano. De inmediato la expresión de Sonylee cambió de molesta a completa y totalmente idiotizada

-gracias-dijo como en las nubes con las mejillas sonrosadas (y eso que es trigueña)-Eriol yo te…

-ahora debo irme-la interrumpió otra vez con brusquedad soltando su mano de golpe. Comenzó a arreglarse la corbata mirándose al espejo-tengo una cita con Tomoyo…nos vemos en tu próxima historia dulzura-se despidió y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para marcharse

-¿eso es un caballero ingles? ¡Yo no lo quiero!-le gritó antes de verlo desaparecer sabiendo que ahora era aparte de idiota, muy mentirosa- "tengo una cita con Tomoyo" y después dice que yo lo pongo de tonto…no eres tonto, eres estúpido Hiragisawa

…………………………

**CAPITULO XI**

Eriol caminaba con prisa hacia la oficina de Shaoran en las empresas Hiragisawa Li, ni siquiera tocó la puerta, debía decirle algo urgentemente. Al entrar en la oficina en vez de encontrar a Shaoran, se encontró con Meiling, quien se quedó observándolo fijamente…

-Eriol…-le dijo-si buscas a Shaoran, él vendrá en unos momentos…está con la señora Li-agregó sonriendo-y… ¿Cómo estas?-preguntó. Desde el día de la reunión, cuando se marchó no había hablado con él

-estoy bien Mei-contestó sonriéndole levemente-

-¿seguro que estas bien?-volvió a preguntarle acercándose a él, quedaron frente a frente

-mejor que ayer y que antes de ayer, si-respondió-no te preocupes tanto por mi, cumplí mi promesa y no hice nada estúpido así que puedes estar tranquila

-¿y que vas a hacer ahora?-preguntó. Eriol no dijo nada-¿Qué pasará con Tomoyo?

-nada, nada pasará-respondió en voz baja pero con firmeza-la olvidaré

-¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que no podrás olvidarla?

-pensaría que no te entiendo…nunca te ha simpatizado Tomoyo, nunca te gustó mi relación con ella…pensé que querías que la olvidara

-una cosa es la que yo quiero y otra muy diferente la que es…Eriol, seamos realistas…no podrás olvidar a Tomoyo por mas que lo intentes-reafirmó con decisión

-basta Meiling-dijo-no vine aquí para hablar de Tomoyo

-tampoco viniste para hablar conmigo, sin embargo me encontraste…Eriol Hiragisawa soy tu mejor amiga, claro después de Shaoran, pero tienes que escucharme…quizás Tomoyo cometió una gran estupidez pero sé que las cosas pueden arreglarse entre ustedes, dale una oportunidad…-Eriol iba a decir algo pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Meiling lo detuvo-y antes de que digas que yo la detestaba, te diré otra cosa…yo nunca odié a Tomoyo, por mas que lo haya parecido

-estoy decidido-dijo con frustración-me olvidaré de todo

-¿y se puede saber como vas a hacer eso? ¿Cómo la olvidaras Eriol?-preguntó algo molesta, no era bueno engañarse uno mismo y eso era lo que estaba haciendo Eriol

-precisamente a eso venía-dijo decidido-a decirle a Shaoran que me marcho, me voy hoy mismo

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Meiling sorprendida

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Shaoran al mismo tiempo que ella, había entrado a su oficina justo a tiempo para escuchar eso

-lo que escucharon…me iré

----------------

Tomoyo por fin había dejado de llorar y había decidido ponerse en acción, debía regresar con Eriol, debía volver a estar con él…se juró a si misma que esta vez haría las cosas bien, no mas secretos, no mas mentiras…Esta vez dejaría de ser la niñita y sería la mujer, preparada para luchar por el hombre que ama…

El primer paso estaba dado, ya estaba en el lobby de las empresas Hiragisawa Li. Ahora debía de dar el segundo paso, caminar hacia la oficina de Eriol y hablar con él…pero le faltaba valor, después de aquella horrible discusión no habían vuelto a verse ni a hablar. Caminó hacia la oficina de Eriol, como casi siempre la secretaria no estaba y no tuvo problemas para entrar, pero ya dentro miró a todos lados de la oficina, Eriol no estaba. Aun así no se marcharía, tomó asiento en el sofá, decidida a esperarlo el tiempo que sea. No fue mucho. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Eriol, cerró la puerta tras si y al mirar al frente…

-Tomoyo ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó fríamente

-vine…para que hablemos-respondió aparentemente con firmeza, ya que por dentro su corazón latía a mil por hora, sabía que esta sería la conversación que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Eriol la miraba directamente a los ojos. No sería fácil olvidarse por un momento de la dureza de esa mirada y concentrarse en decir lo que sentía, amor.

----------------

-no puedo creer lo que está por hacer Eriol-decía Shaoran a Meiling cuando quedaron solos, dando vueltas de un lado para el otro-se va, se irá

-Shaoran quizás te parezca tonto lo que te diré pero-comenzó a decir Meiling harta-Eriol es un adulto y sabe lo que hace. Deja de actuar como su padre por favor

-no actúo como su padre Meiling-replicó molesto. Recibió una mirada acusadora de parte de la morena-bueno, a veces si lo hago, lo acepto…pero es que no creo que la solución de sus problemas sea largarse a quien sabe donde

-yo tampoco lo creo pero es su vida y es su tonta y estúpida decisión

-genial, que bueno que no sea yo el único en desacuerdo con esta tontería-dijo sonriendo

-pero él volverá, no se irá toda la vida…es decir, aquí tiene obligaciones

-no estoy seguro, conociendo a Eriol…esto le tomará toda la vida mas una eternidad

-------------

-y ¿de que quieres hablar? ¿De cómo me engañaste tal ves?-preguntó Eriol molesto pero calmado-de eso no quiero hablar, no quiero hablar contigo Tomoyo de absolutamente nada, así que si eres tan amable por favor vete y déjame solo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-no me iré hasta que no hablemos-dijo decidida

- vaya que eres increíble-dijo con ironía-haces de la vida todo un teatro y luego vienes con exigencias

-Eriol por favor-dijo entre un profundo suspiro-tienes que escucharme…

Eriol no dijo nada, solo la miraba. Ella continuó

-nunca quise hacerte daño, quizás pienses que todo esto estuvo planeado desde siempre pero…nunca planeé causarte dolor ni causármelo así como nunca planeé enamorarme de ti y sucedió…todo lo hice mal, lo sé y lo siento…pero lo único verdadero que tengo en la vida es que te amo, que te amo con toda el alma

-¿Por qué haces esto Tomoyo?-preguntó-¿Por qué me haces las cosas tan difíciles?

-sé que no tengo derecho a preguntarte por qué no me crees, sé que merezco tu desprecio, todo tu odio, la dureza de tus palabras y de tu mirada…pero Eriol, aun tengo la esperanza de que puedas perdonarme por que lo necesito y quiero que volvamos a estar juntos, esta vez sin escondernos y para siempre

-si lo que quieres es que te perdone, lo hago, te perdono-dijo. En ese momento Tomoyo sonrió, iba a abrazarlo pero Eriol la detuvo agarrándola de las manos-no vamos a volver Tomoyo. Te perdoné por que a pesar de todo no puedo odiarte-agregó. Una lágrima bajó por las mejillas de Tomoyo mientras Eriol la soltaba-pero no me pidas más

-pero Eriol, te amo, te amo ¿Qué hago para que me creas por favor?-preguntó desesperada entre sollozos mientras mas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

-Tomoyo, yo necesito tiempo y tú también…creo que debemos pensar ¿entiendes?

-no, tú me amas y yo te amo, es mas que suficiente Eriol-dijo desesperada abrazándolo pero él no correspondía a su abrazo

-Tomoyo, lo mejor es que cada quien comience su camino-dijo. Le dolía bastante hacer esto pero no estaba listo para volver a amarla, a pesar de que la cercanía de sus cuerpos, el calor y los latidos rápidos del corazón de él le decían lo contrario-lejos, muy lejos del otro-agregó mientras la separaba de él. Tomoyo lloraba, lo miraba fijamente y negaba-quiero que sepas algo…me voy de Japón, haré un largo viaje

-¿A dónde vas Eriol?-preguntó sumida en más llanto, le dolía su rechazo y ahora le dolía más su partida

-no lo sé… -contestó. Tomoyo se marchó corriendo, no pudo soportarlo más, su vida se desmoronaba y ella no podía hacer nada, el amor de su vida se iba y ella no sabía cuando volvería a verlo, cuando volvería a besarlo, cuando volvería a sentirlo… ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué tuvo que darse cuenta tan tarde de su amor por Eriol? ¿Por qué había hecho todo mal? ¿Por qué?

Ya eran las 5:30 PM y su vuelo salía en hora y media. Había arreglado sus maletas el día anterior y reservado los pasajes, ahora solo se dirigiría a la oficina de Shaoran donde seguramente lo estarían esperando Sakura y Meiling también…para despedirse de ellos.

-hola-dijo al trío mientras entraba a la gran oficina y cerraba la puerta tras si, Meiling lo miraba triste y desconcertado, Shaoran podría decirse que estaba algo enojado y Sakura lo miraba triste-vamos, cambien esas caras que no me voy para siempre

-de acuerdo Eriol, de acuerdo-dijo Shaoran rodando los ojos-lo que digas

-¿A dónde vas Eriol?-preguntó Sakura acercándose a él

-no puedo decirles-contestó Eriol

-pero Eriol ¿Cómo nos comunicaremos? ¿Cómo sabremos de ti si no sabemos donde vas a estar?-protestó Meiling

-yo me comunico ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Eriol. Se escuchó un respiro de frustración por parte de Shaoran

-¿sabes lo que estas haciendo en verdad?-preguntó Shaoran

-¿podrías dejar de actuar como mi padre?-preguntó Eriol sonriendo-hermano, estaré bien y sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo-agregó. Durante algunos segundos nadie dijo nada hasta que Shaoran volvió a hablar

-conste que dijiste que nos llamarías-dijo mirando a cualquier lado menos a Eriol. Eriol asintió

-que te vaya bien Eriol-deseó Sakura sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba-te quiero

-gracias Sakura, yo también-dijo mientras ella se separaba de él y sonreía

-por favor cuídate mucho y piensa ¿si?-le dijo Meiling mientras también lo abrazaba y una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, aun así intentó sonreír. Se separó de él

-te quiero-le dijo en voz baja. Luego se dirigió a Shaoran que aun miraba a cualquier lado-y tu ¿no te despedirás de mi?-le preguntó sonriente

-no sé, quizás eso signifique lo que creo…que tu viaje será bastante largo-le respondió-pero ¿ya que?…-agregó abrazándolo. Notó que Eriol iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpió-si vas a decir que me quieres, no lo hagas-dijo dándole un golpe en la espalda. Eriol lo imitó

-no te lo iba a decir-dijo riendo mientras se separaban-iba a decirte que cuides lo que haces y que si en todo este tiempo que estaré fuera deciden tener un hijo, me esperen por que seré el padrino

-que buen invento-dijo Shaoran sonriendo

-gracias…bueno, ya es hora…nos vemos muy pronto-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, ya frente a ella se volvió y dio una última mirada a sus amigos, Sakura y Meiling se abrazaban a Shaoran y el último otra vez fingió mirar a cualquier lado-adiós-agregó. Luego se marchó.

------------

Tomoyo miró su habitación, estaba hecha un desastre pues luego de su conversación con Eriol había llegado a su casa y para expulsar toda su frustración, tristeza y enojo se había puesto a azotar cualquier cosa que estuviera a su paso. Estaba cansada, en estos últimos días había sufrido y llorado más que en todos los días de su vida…podía saberlo…ahora si conocía el amor…

-¿Por qué me haces esto Eriol?-preguntó a la nada entre sollozos acostada en su cama-te amo y no quiero dejar de verte…a pesar de todo este dolor y de que no quieres regresar conmigo, algo me dice que volveremos a estar juntos…solo Dios sabe cuanto me duele todo esto pero, si, te daré el tiempo que quieres…pero cuando pase ese tiempo, te juro que volverás conmigo-dijo con decisión con la mano en el pecho-te lo juro

Luego se puso de pie y comenzó a ordenar todo, si quería ser digna de él, debía comenzar de nuevo…tal y como él le había dicho.

Eriol miró a través de la ventanilla del avión, estaban apunto de despegar, se abrochó el cinturón…cerró los ojos y pensó en ella, cuanta tristeza le había causado verla en ese estado, tan destrozada y afligida…Aquel sonido característico del despegue lo sacó de entre sus pensamientos…se introdujo las manos en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña foto de ella, sonrió levemente…

-adiós-susurró a su fotografía-yo nunca te olvidaré Tomoyo….

………………**  
**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? En estos dos años Tomoyo se había dedicado al trabajo, cada día que pasaba se imponía mas y mas para tratar de no pensar tanto en él pero sus intentos siempre fallaban…en cada mirada azul veía sus ojos, encada rincón de la empresa Hiragisawa Li sentía sus pasos, en cada pequeña ráfaga de viento olía su perfume…además Shaoran hablaba de él cada vez que recibía una llamada, lo llamaba desde lugares diferentes del mundo…una vez lo llamó desde Arabia, otra desde Francia, Venecia, el caribe, Hawai…nunca duraba mucho en algún lugar.

-¿otra vez ida Tomoyo?-le preguntó Sakura entrando en su oficina, desviándola de sus pensamientos sobre él. Su amiga tomó asiento frente a ella y se quedó observándola esperando una respuesta

-pensaba…en que ha pasado el tiempo-contestó

-y… ¿en que ya es hora de tomarte unas vacaciones?-le preguntó Sakura sonriendo. Tomoyo sonrió también.

-si-contestó-¿me encontraste el destino?-preguntó interesada y expectante

-si y no fue nada fácil-respondió dándole un papel y un boleto de avión-no por que seas exigente…vaya que es escurridizo-agregó

-gracias Sakura, eres la mejor-le dijo con alegría

-de nada y eso lo sé…cambiando de tema ¿sabes quien me llamó?-preguntó. Tomoyo negó sin intención de adivinar-mi hermanito Touya

-en serio y ¿Cómo está?-preguntó sonriendo

-muy bien, te mandó saludos-la sonrisa de Tomoyo se hizo mas pronunciada, le alegraba saber que Touya no estaba resentido con ella-quizás venga en algunos meses para que cuide a mi sobrina…ya me ha mandado fotos y es preciosa como su madre aunque tiene el carácter de Touya según sé…ya te imaginarás-le comentó mientras ambas reían-Ken estará feliz de tener a su primita aquí…bueno, espero que tengas un feliz viaje

-gracias amiga-le dijo-yo espero que todo salga bien….

Eriol se había pasado los últimos dos años viajando, según él para intentar olvidarla. Pero no había podido, el recuerdo de Tomoyo lo seguía a todas partes, en el mar cuando estaba a punto de anochecer veía sus ojos y cuando aparecía la luna, veía la luz de su sonrisa…Le dolía ver su cama vacía, imaginaba que si las cosas hubieran sido…diferentes, ella quizás estaría con él y conocerían juntos todos esos lugares que había visitado, su largo viaje sería mas hermoso y placentero…la extrañaba tanto…

Despejando esos pensamientos cruzó la calle casi desierta, otra noche lluviosa y helada londinense lo acompañaba, estaba ahí desde hacía un mes, quizás por el hecho de que era su tierra no se había marchado a las dos semanas. Se hospedaba en un lujoso hotel del centro…

Sentía que el frío se apoderaba de él y entró a una cafetería, de inmediato una leve ráfaga de aire caliente rozó su rostro…El lugar era cálido y espacioso, habían algunas personas disfrutando de una taza de té, de café o de chocolate que acompañaban con muffins, galletas, pan o croissants…se dirigió a la barra donde una rubia de ojos azules atendía.

-buenas noches ¿en que puedo servirle?-le preguntó amablemente mientras le sonreía

-buenas noches…me gustaría una taza de chocolate por favor…hace mas frío de lo normal esta noche-respondió

-si, así es-dijo la chica. Luego se dirigió a un estante tomó una gran taza y de la maquina le sirvió chocolate, espumoso y humeante-aquí tiene, espero que le guste-agregó entregándole la taza y un platillo, él lo tomó

-gracias-dijo, luego le pagó…tomó asiento en una de las mesas mas apartadas, quería estar solo como siempre desde que se había marchado de Japón…Estaba en una esquina poco iluminada…tomó un sorbo de su taza de café y luego, se perdió en su contenido, de donde salía humo bailando una danza casi hipnotizante…

Ella lo miraba desde cerca pero él parecía no notar su presencia, no podía creerlo, por fin lo estaba viendo, sabía que estaba ahí casi a su lado…su corazón no dejaba de latir, una sonrisa no se esfumaba de sus labios, sus ojos amatistas estaban cristalizados...Era él...

Comenzó a caminar hasta su mesa obviando aquel molesto pero agradable temblor que sentía en las piernas, se quitó el gorro de lana dejando totalmente suelta su larga cabellera negra. Otra vez se detuvo, apretó el gorro como para darse valor y siguió.

-Hola ¿puedo sentarme aquí?-le dijo con voz profunda ya que una bufanda cubría su cuello, boca y nariz

-si, claro-dijo Eriol sin mirarla, le extrañó un poco que esa mujer le pidiera permiso para sentarse precisamente en aquella mesa habiendo tantas vacías pero aceptó, no le diría que no a una mujer, quizás esa era su mesa favorita o…estaba tan sola como él y necesitaba la compañía hasta de un extraño…La mujer tomó asiento

-¿Cómo estas?-preguntó ella intentando entablar conversación aunque lo que en realidad quería era abrazarlo y besarlo como no lo había hecho en tanto tiempo

-bien ¿y usted?-dijo Eriol mas extrañado aun, ella al parecer necesitaba hablar…aun no había levantado la vista para mirarla, aunque estaba con esa extraña mujer y le hablaba él seguía sumido en sus pensamientos ¿Cómo estaría Tomoyo? ¿Lo habría olvidado?

-no muy bien-contestó ella-esta noche hace mas frío de lo normal y eso me hace pensar que sería muy bueno, bastante en realidad, tener unos brazos que me dieran calor-agregó. Eriol se sorprendió un poco saliendo de sus pensamientos ¿acaso ella quería que la abrazara?...Ella prosiguió-hace tiempo que estoy sola por que esperaba este momento y esperé con paciencia, mucha paciencia…te amo tanto

-perdón, no sé que…-comenzó a decir, esta mujer quizás lo había confundido con alguien mas y debía aclarar el error pero cuando levantó la vista, su voz no salió más…"esos ojos"…pensó…"tú". Ante su mirada sorprendida ella se quitó aquella bufanda, dejando ver su rostro completo y aquella sonrisa, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla

-dijiste que debíamos recomenzar-dijo ella sonriéndole-y aquí estoy para recomenzar contigo

-Tomoyo ¿Cómo me encontraste?-preguntó sorprendido, sintiendo la alegría en su interior hacerse inmensa

-después de mucho intentarlo, con ayuda de algunas maravillosas personas-le dijo-Eriol, me gustaría preguntarte algo… ¿aun me amas?

Eriol tardó en contestar, solo la miraba entre sorprendido y bastante alegre. Tomoyo estaba alegre pero en su rostro se distinguía un dejo de tristeza nuevo en ella.

-desde siempre, perdón por el tiempo-contestó él sonriéndole-te amo, aun te amo-dijo. Él se puso de pie y ella también casi dando saltos de alegría y lo abrazó fuerte trasmitiéndole todo ese amor guardado durante años, él correspondía a ese abrazo por entero. Se separaron un poco para verse en los ojos en los cuales no se habían visto durante largo tiempo pero que no habían olvidado-te amo Tomoyo Daudouji-le repitió en un susurro

-yo también te amo Eriol Hiragisawa-susurró también. Se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que sintieron la respiración del otro sobre su piel, juntaron sus labios primero en un tímido roce, luego otro y otro más…como si fuera la primera vez...Comenzaron aquel beso tierno y apasionado, entregándose él uno al otro por completo, como si con aquel beso demostraban al mundo su gran amor.

Cuando el aire comenzó a faltar se separaron un poco y volvieron a mirarse, sonreían. Por primera vez en su vida Eriol vio un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la amatista…de verdad estaban comenzando de nuevo…

-¿te casarías conmigo Tomoyo?-preguntó. Ella sonrió aun más

-si, claro que si ¿Cómo se escucha Tomoyo Hiragisawa?-dijo alegre y otra vez juntaron sus labios en un beso con más entrega, más pasión, más alegría y sobre todo, más amor…

Después de todo, todo lo bueno y lo malo, las risas y las lágrimas, las verdades y las mentiras…

Ella si lo merecía…

……………

_**Fin**_

**Notas de SONY: **Hola está bastante largo el capitulo esta vez ¿no? Pero se me perdona por que es el final…No sé a ustedes pero me encantó por que tuvo partes tristes, divertidas, románticas y hasta un poquito cursis…me encontré con un review que me hablaba de Mei que con quien quedaría, bueno no sé con quien quedó Mei pero debido a mi admiración por ella les aseguro que no quedó sola…Les doy las gracias a todos ustedes que me han apoyado con el fic, que soportaron mis demoras, mis capítulos breves y que ahora acabaron d leer este gran capitulo en todo el sentido de la palabra…Por favor me dejan sus reviews con sus opiniones, me encanta saber lo que piensan..Espero no haberlos desilusionado y bueno, hasta el próximo fic…Los amo…y perdonen a Eriol por lo mal que me trató en el disclaimer, los enamorados no saben lo que hacen…nn

Bye.

Cuídense.

"_A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto_

_y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante"_

_Oscar Wilde_


End file.
